Wizarding Avenger Mill
by Glazerienne
Summary: Enjoy the Avenger version
1. Blind Raven Princess

Blind Raven Princess

Summary;

When the Ten Rings Organization kidnapped Tony, the genius knew he would need to do his very best to escape. Project Jericho be damned, he would not allow those useless maggots to use his weapons!

Two weeks before his grand escape, Tony met Girl. The tiny eight-year-old girl was sitting on his cot, wearing dirty dress that swallowed her tiny body. However, what caught is attention is the dirty blindfold on her eyes.

Taking her with him is not part of the plan but he was glad that he did.

0000

Empty whitish eyes with a hint of emerald stared upon the field of dead bodies littering the ground. The same ground that used to be the great castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardy.

A soft pop alerted her.

"Mistress," Kreacher, the Black House Elf called her out. "It's time for yous to go home."

She turned at him, allowing Kreacher to see the scar marring her features. Who knew Ron had the guts to slash her face for being Not good enough Hero for the Light side?

There is now a horizontal cut starting from her left temple towards the right, damaging her eyes in the process. Even if the dagger used is cursed and laced with basilisk venom, it had no danger in her for the reason she is immune to any poison along the phoenix tears running through her veins.

"Kreacher. . " she uttered softly. "Where's home?"

"Where do Mistress Black want to go?"

The Potter Heiress looked around her. Luna, Neville along Draco were dead, killed being with her. Sirius and Remus are already dead too before the Final Battle.

In addition, her father figure, Severus Snape died a few hours after being bitten by Nagini.

"Potter!!" she turned, seeing the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, those blood traitors lead by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. "Its time for you to die!"

She gave them a frosty smile. "Oh? I would like to see you Blood Traitors try," letting out a soft giggle, she freeze the entire grounds before shattering the bodies. She would not allow them to disrespect the dead. Moreover, she noticed the squad of Grim reapers harvesting the souls of the dead. Luna and Neville waved good bye to her earlier while Draco said he would wait for her in the other side. "Kreacher, please stand beside me. I will be finished in a few."

"Yes, Mistress Black." Kreacher knew his Mistress would take care of him—like Master Regulus. Mistress is such a wonderful Mistress and she treats Kreacher like equal. So yes, indeed, Kreacher would follow Mistress Black even in death.

Potter gave the old House Elf a smile before turning her attention towards her ex-friends. Dashing towards them, she flick Draco's wand and start firing continues spells.

It does not matter if they are illegal or not. As long as she killed them and offer their lives as extra treats towards the Grim reapers who were sharing her blood thirsty smirk. .. well, who cares?

This pathetic sheeple owed their lives on her. She never wanted this so called fame.

She never wanted those adventures.

She never wanted to be their Hero.

The screams of those mongrels made her more dangerous. It didn't help that the remaining souls were cheering at her making the mess more bloodier than it should be.

Kreacher is already planning on drawing his Mistress a hot bath and preparing her a hot meal.

"Any last words, my dear best friends?" she asked Hermione and Ron, who were both looking at her in fear. She made sure to kill everyone, leaving the mudblood and the bloodtraitor last.

"You are a monster, Harry." Hermione whispered her throat raw from screaming. Her once immaculate posture was reduced into a bloody mess since Potter cut of her both legs and wand arm, same with Ronald.

The insult made her laugh.

"Oh, and who's to blame?" her eyes—once looked like dark uncut emerald is now plain white with a hint of its former color twinkled in insanity. "Of course, you all are! After all, in order to become a monster, one must mold someone into one~"

"We should have killed you." Ronald hissed.

"Indeed, you should." She agreed. "However, you missed your chance. See you in hell. Avada Kedavra."

Once done, she turned back towards Kreacher who gave her a clean towel, which she used to remove the blood in her face.

"You didn't need to do it that bloody, Mistress." One of the Grim reapers told her. "Look at you. .! You are covered with their disgusting blood and chunks! Oh, dear, there is even an eye ball on your hair."

"A long bath would get rid of it along with Kreacher's help. Their lives are irrelevant." Potter replied, removing the said eye ball stuck in her hair along a finger. "I will leave you to do your job, Mr. Reaper."

"Boss might visit you later. Please rest while you wait, Mistress."

"Of course. Have fun~"

"Oh yes, we will."

0000

Like Potter planned, she hid back in Grimmauld Place. Kreacher doted her as she spend her time reading and playing poker with the Black House Elf.

Wow, who knew they had such highly created poker face.

Several Reapers would occasionally drop on the house, visiting her. A month after her so called temper tantrum, two reapers visited her and gave her a folder.

The said folder held a contract. They won't say what it is but told her she needs to read it and rip it if she like.

Not understanding what they mean about ripping it, Potter opened the folder and start reading the contract. Better start now since the contract contains one thousand pages.

A few days later,

"Kreacher. .?"

"Yes, Mistress?" Kreacher asked, noticing the confusion of his Mistress. "What could Kreacher do to Mistress Black?"

Potter paused before giving the last page to Kreacher. The House Elf accepted it and read the highlighted fine print.

In regards of the contract stated above, being the Seventh Master of Death is no joke. As such, you are only allowed to become Death's Master is you pass the trials sent at you—which you did. Moreover, being a Master of Death is a huge responsibility.

"Kreacher would be pleased serving the next Mistress of Death." He said.

"Do. . do you really think I should accept such responsibility, Kreacher?" Potter asked softly. "If I accept it, I would be leaving you behind and I do not like it. You are my friend, one of the few I could call family. Being the Master of Death. ." here she snort. "You know, I really don't think Death would like someone placing a slave collar on his neck—anyway, all my instincts are shouting that if I sign this, I would see myself signing too much paperwork."

0000

In another universe, several unfortunate Masters and Mistresses are cursing the abomination called Paperwork.

"When in doubt, use Kage Bushin!"

0000

"However, I would like to hear you opinion. Should I accept this responsibility? I really don't think I am sane enough to do this."

"None of the current Masters were sane anyway. The minimum sanity rate had been lower since the Third Mistress is chosen."

The Mistress and House Elf turned their heads towards the figure sitting on the couch, drinking tea.

"Um, by looking at the classic hooded cloak plus scythe, Merry Met, Lord Death." Potter stood up and greeted the said figure.

"Merry Met, Lady Lotus Potter-Black-Peverel." Death tilted his head.

"Oh, thank you for using my true name, Milord." Lotus smiled truthfully, a smile that Kreacher only given by his Mistress to him these days. "And I am grateful about your appearance. I had several questions about the contract."

"I know you do. Especially why I choose you." Death removed his hood, revealing a handsome raven haired Frenchman with ruby eyes. "However, you are allowed to call me Hadrian, Lotus."

"If it is not imposing, Hadrian, I want to know the reason why." She accepted the tea Kreacher placed in her hands. "I know it is a great honor being your so called Master but I wanted to have a simple life. I never wanted this power, you know?"

"I know. That was the only reason why I even consider you at all." Hadrian told her bluntly. "Unlike my brothers, I never like the idea of someone chaining us. The term Master is used rather loosely. It's more of I-want-him/her-to-be-my-sister-brother-lover and I-WON'T –take-no-for-an-answer! It's not the one with Master-servant relationship where they are chained to them. . . more like. . Loneliness is getting on them and they want someone to love them for who they are and not for their power. Are you getting my point?"

"In short you are lonely like us and you want someone on your side." Lotus summaries. She cannot help but to giggle. "I never thought Death could ramble like that."

Hadrian rolled his eyes. "I do no such thing."

"But you did earlier, My Lord~" she teased the said being who glared at her. "Fully immune from Snape Glares~"

"Back to the topic, it is your choice accepting the titled. I would not force you, hound you and certainly not nag you to sign the contract. After all, being my Master is a big responsibilities."

"So I read." Lotus glance back on the contract. "How long do I have?"

"This world is supposed to end fifty years from now because of the coming Infinity War. . . the End of All." Hadrian stared at her. "Do you wish to remain? It won't be pretty."

Lotus took a sip of her tea as she think Hadrian's words. She had an idea how much power being a Master of Death has and she is afraid she might get corrupted by its power. She told him that.

"Do not be afraid. If we saw you are straying from the original path, I would be bringing you back with the help of Kreacher." Hadrian could see the relief shining through those unique eyes. "I promise."

Kreacher folded his arms. "It would be no good if Mistress strayed on her path. No, no, no! Kreacher would make sure to hit Mistress upside the head if he saw her acting more insane than usual. Yes, Kreacher would do that."

Her eyes mist as she felt her tears gathering on the edge of her vision.

"Th-Thank you. . Hadrian. . Kreacher." Lotus wiped the tears in her eyes. "I. . I just don't want to be alone anymore. . so. . I will accept being your friend."

Death gave her a soft smile.

"And you are asking me why I choose you?"

Lotus just jumped on his arms and bury her face on his neck.

0000

Lotus along Kreacher stayed to watch what Hadrian dubbed as Infinity War. They spend their time learning things around the world, playing tag with SHIELD when they found out about her.

Currently, Lotus and Kreacher are having a snack on top of Avengers Tower, watching the destruction around them.

"Why. . " her unique eyes landed upon one Tony Stark who was the remaining Avenger. "Why did you saved me and not them?"

"No reason." Lotus admitted.

"No reason? No reason?! How could you say that?! The world is ending, Potter!!" the genius screamed hysterically.

"I know you are upset. However, even I couldn't do anything to prevent this." Her words made Tony freeze. "These event is the result of your choices. Add bad luck of having Thanos eyes in this world. . . I'm sorry."

"Could. . could you just go back? Try to prevent this?" he sat down beside her dejectedly.

Lotus took a sip of her tea in order to think a bit.

"We could." Before Tony could say something, she continued. "In another world since this world is no longer salvageable."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." Hadrian wrapped his arms around his Master. The Frenchman is currently in his Death Regalia, cloak and all. "In twenty minutes, this world will end. I do not want you and Kreacher to remain any longer, Mistress."

"Death?"

"Hmm?" the being hummed, ignoring the spluttering of Tony.

"You said I could troll on the next universe as a freebie, right?"

"Yes, as Lady First had said."

Lotus leaned on his chest. "I'll take it along with Tony."

Hadrian gently played with her hair. "And why are you taking Anthony Stark? He is about to die."

"No reason."

It took ten seconds for Hadrian to unravel the way his Master worded it.

"Fine. But you will do your work without any complain, running or escaping."

"Will do. You knew I don't usually complain if you dump too many files in my desk, ya know?"

Death chuckled. "One of the reason I love you, Mistress. Well then, if that is your wish, who am I to refuse?"

Lotus just let out an amused laugh.

"Who are you? You are just Death. My partner and older brother~"

"Add the idiot on the list."

"Okay~"

They were gone before the cyclone hit the Tower.

0000

Universe 78944

September 2009

Ten Rings Hideout, Afghanistan,

The Genius and the Blind Princess

Anthony Edward Stark aka Tony Stark , genius, playboy philanthropist, that Stark is currently fighting for his life. Everything is going according to plan, even if Yinsen told him the real reason why he is not joining him.

"This is always been the plan, Tony. The real plan is for you to escape. Take her. Protect her, please!"

"I am going to buy you sometime, Tony." The soft voice of the girl clinging on his back startled him.

"I'm not leaving you here, Weiss!" he hissed.

"Of course not. Please don't be silly." The blind girl raised her hand as Tony felt, rather see the frost building up around him. "Turn everything into ice, Hoartfrost."

Bullets and other projectiles froze and landed harmlessly on the ground. The lovely ice guardian Weiss summoned killed them, buying enough time for Tony to make his grand escape, taking the five year old girl clinging on his back with sticking charm.

They flew across the sands of Afghanistan. . with Weiss keeping sure no one from the Ten Rings could follow them. She is also the one who made sure their landing is soften when the suit crashed.

"Hey, you okay?" Tony asked.

"'m fine. But next time, practice flying. You honestly suck." Weiss murmured, burying her blindfolded face on his chest, relaxing as she listen to the humming of palladium core. .este Arc Reactor. "You should do something about your flashlight."

"You sarcastic little shit." He uttered fondly.

"Hush, no cursing. I'm a child." The girl raised her finger, casting a silvery figure of a majestic stag. "Please, find us, Rhodey,"

The stag let out a huff before galloping somewhere.

"Okay, I am going to admit, magic is awesome." Tony looked constipated admitting such thing. Even if Weiss cannot see it, she laughed upon his tone.

"But science still wins. Now, shut up and be a proper pillow, Ny-chan."

"Okay, okay."

0000

Rhodey blink when a majestic silvery Stag appeared out of nowhere. The said creature bump his snout on his side before turning around.

"Do. . do you want me to follow you?" the Black American asked.

"Please," a young girl's voice replied.

"Colonel Rhodes, please follow the Patronus." Dr, Meyer told him who saw the Stag.

Seeing the seriousness of the Doctor's face, Rhodey ordered the pilot to follow the Patronus. The said stag howled(?) and galloped in a direction. It made sure that the private plane would follow it until it landed.

Once again, it howled(?) and waited for both Rhodey and Dr. Meyer.

"Dear Merlin. . .!" the Doctor exclaimed as they finally saw a flicker of magic on the place where the Stag is waiting. "Please release the shield! We are here to help!"

No answer.

"Tony, its me, Rhodey!" the Black American called out.

Once again, the barrier flickered before it melted, revealing an exhausted Tony hugging a young girl.

"Rhodey. . ." Tony muttered, relief could be seen on his shoulders. "Weiss, they found us. . "

"that means. . . he never stop looking, Ny-chan." Rhodey blinked hearing the girl's words. He noticed the dirty blind fold but he won't make any comment at it. Yet.

Tony's eyes soften as he held her close.

". . . no, he didn't."

"I'm glad." A pause. "Such blessing is so rare this days. . . so, please don't let him go."

"I won't."

"Likewise, Missy." Rhodey reached his hand on Tony who accepted it. "the names Rhodey, this idiot's best friend. And you, Mister, tsk." His voice held mischief. "When are you going to tell me you had a daughter?"

The two glared at him—even if Weiss' eyes were hidden by the blindfold.

"Weiss is not my daughter. She's my little sister."

"That makes no sense!!" even Dr. Meyer looked skeptical.

"Ny-chan is not yet ready to become a Father. In addition, I don't know how to act having parents in anyway." Weiss raised her hand as Prongs bump his snout on her palm. "Thank you, Prongs."

The Stag whined before vanishing.

"Weiss!" Tony held the girl's head as she slump on his chest. A rather disturbing cough caught their attention as blood sip from her lips. "Weiss! Please tell me you are not that injured!"

Dr. Meyer immediately placed his palm on her forehead, accidentally pushing her bangs. Sure, he did see the lightning bolt scar marring her smooth forehead but this is not the time to gawk.

"three broken ribs and very severe case of Magical Exhaustion. We had certified Healers on board that could deal with this. Colonel Rhodes, I know you are not warranted to know but who cares?! Miss Potter needs medical attention so is Mr. Stark."

Hearing that, Rhodey straighten up.

"Let's go home, Tony, Weiss."

Home. Weiss thought as she allowed sleep to claim her. ". . I like the sound of that. .. "

00000

Dr. Richard Meyer felt like an angry no—livid Hungarian Horntail Dragon. Seeing the damages that Miss Potter ("No, call her Weiss" Tony corrected him)—rather, Miss Weiss' young body. Sure, he could fixed the malnutrition with careful and strong Nutrient Potions and a strict diet plan but her eyes. . .

Weiss eyes were the problem. He does not know how it happened but it seems the dagger used to cut her eyes were cursed. He could see that her magic is already doing its best to heal her eyes.

Goblins. He need to contact Goblin Healers to fix this.

Glancing upon the sleeping girl, Dr. Meyer smiled seeing her relax and using Mr. Stark as her pillow. Both of them are cleaned and wearing new and clean clothes. In Weiss's case, her dirty blindfold is now changed with a new set of bandages.

"Dr. Meyer." Colonel James Rhodes called him out. "How's the two?"

"Sleeping. You have to convince Mr. Stark that having Palladium core on his heart is not advisable. Unfortunately, his situation is way out of my league, Colonel." The dirty blonde man replied.

"What about Weiss?"

"That's. . a bit complicated. I would need help from the Goblin Nation, part of our Magical Enclave—into healing Miss Weiss. The dagger used on damaging her eyes were cursed with black magic. We could heal it but it would take a long time."

Rhodey blink. "Can't we just do an eye operation?"

"Unfortunately no, Colonel. The curse used her eyes as a medium and I saw several threads of it are connected to her magic. . . in addition of several magical blocks on her person." Dr. Meyer felt his temple pounding. "Too much paperwork to deal with from both MACUSA and No Maj community. Oh joy~"

"Blocks? What blocks? Wrong question." Rhodey pinch the bridge of his nose. "Who the hell is insane enough to do that to a child?! Last time I know, you block someone's magic if they are CRIMINALS!"

"According to Aunt Petunia, a senile old goat in the name of. .Albie. . Dumbdore or something." Weiss commented, yawning after her two hour nap.

"Albus Dumbledore." Dr. Meyer corrected her.

"Old goat with outrageous robes that should be set on fire while his eyes twinkle. D-chan said we should scoop his eyes out since its goddamn annoying." She tried getting out of Tony's grip but no avail. "I need to go to the restroom, please. . "

The arms on her waist tighten.

The older males saw her eyebrow twitching in irritation. With a snap of her fingers, Tony shot up straight and shouted.

"WEISS!! WHY DID YOU FREZE MY GODDAMN BALLS?!!" The genius shouted, cupping his cold balls.

"You wouldn't let me go." Weiss replied as she defrosted her brother. "Also, you named me 'Weiss' which meant Snow in German." Running towards the bathroom, she missed the looks of shock the adults where sporting. Finishing her business, she went back on the room. "What? I could feel your confusion . . and shock."

"I was about to call one of the nurses to guide you." Dr. Meyer told her.

"Oh, no need to. I'm temporary blind, not useless, ya know?" Weiss skillfully dodge the crumpled paper Tony threw at her. "Har har, funny, Ny-chan."

"Miss Weiss?" she 'looked' at Dr Meyer. "How. . how do you see us?"

"Colors. Each one of you had colors Orange represent. All over, I could see eight different colors raging from Orange, green, purple, indigo, blue, red, yellow and pure black. Ny-chan's color is green with a bit of orange, Rhodey is blue, like calming rain. Dr. Meyer is blue too, with a hint of yellow. The Ten Rings are all black, meaning they are in the Death List." Weiss explained. "And well, there is a name tag on top of each color."

"Oh." Tony blinked before folding his arms. "Is this normal?"

"Actually. . . this is the first time I encounter something like this." Dr. Meyer drew his wand and waved it towards her. Multiple colors appeared on her person as a lion cub made of black flames appeared, growling in irritation. "Dear Merlin!!"

"Hi, Orange." Weiss picked up the cub. "Thought you said no magic for three months after I summon Hoartfrost."

Orange, who pretty much black but his eyes were Amber orange let out a gao before setting himself on top of her messy hair.

"Yeah, I know. But they have been asking."

"Gao."

"Oh c'mon, it won't be that bad, ya know?"

"Gao, gao."

"Won't MACUSA have a heart attack seeing you? And yes, I'm craving for treacle tart. However, I do understand I cannot eat sweets before meal time."

"Gao gao Gao."

"I'm eight, ya know? I supposedly knew nothing about this. And you keep supplying me with knowledge. Yeah, I know, Occulmency again."

This time, Orange pat her head in mock patience.

"I do not have a verbal tick, ya know?!"

0000

"Huh, so what's that?" Tony motioned the cub who was having an argument with Weiss.

"I don't know anymore." Dr. Meyer replied, throwing his hands in the air. "But one thing is for sure, that girl is too powerful on her own right. She shouldn't have something as a Flame familiar to be honest."

Tony's grin didn't abode well upon Rhodey.

"I don't like that smile, Tones."

"Oh, hush, Platypus. Snow flake. . ! Any more surprises?!"

"Maybe after three months. Orange is complaining about no magic for that length of time. I was planning on trying to recreate Shadow Clone Technique so I will push those abomination you call paperwork on my clone." Weiss paused. "Hey, Ny-chan, you are an inventor, right?"

". .yes?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Then why haven't you made something who would do those annoying papers? You had Ja. . jaron. .no, JARVIS to overlook them right? I think it would be easier for your poor PA who is actually your babysitter—Orange words not mine." Weiss clap her hands. "However, there are holes in my idea and cons weight than pros. As long as I won't be signing via blood quill more than appropriate, I won't be freezing someone to death."

"Are we sure she is eight?" Rhodey asked in a deadpan voice.

"Who knows? At least Weiss is self-sufficient." Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Ny-chan, she could even hear you."

"My bad."

"I believe Pepper would agree that Weiss is much more self-sufficient than you, Tony." Rhodey cannot help but to poke fun on his friend.

"Shut up, Platypus, no one wants your opinion."

Dr. Meyer simply laughed upon the entire scenario.

0000

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts is currently waiting for the arrival of her boss, Tony along their friend Rhodey. JARVIS called her earlier saying Rhodey found Tony and she was very thankful.

After three months of constant worry, Tony is back home in one piece.

". . Ny-chan should be resting, not throwing himself on those piranhas you call reporters!!" a child's voice startled her.

". . Weiss, I need to do this."

"Natsu and I could understand it, Ny-chan! However, you need rest! You had freaking flashlight on your chest for God's sake!"

Pepper watched as Tony argue with a tiny and cute eight year old raven haired girl who was being carried by Rhodey. On her neck acting like a scarf is a black lion cub?!

The said girl is wearing a cute white and brown long sleeves dress that reach her knees partnered with white boots. Her hair is a messy bob cut tied into half twin tails with lotus hair braids.

What caught Pepper's attention is the bandage over her eyes.

"I know. But this is a sensitive manner, Weiss." Tony placate the girl before turning at Pepper. "Hi, Pepper. Could you schedule an abrupt press conference? I need the world to know that the weapon's Division of Stark Industries is closing."

"What?!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Exactly! Ny-chan, you cannot just close a long running Division just because you are the victim of your own weapons! The idiots would scramble out of your grasp before you could catch them." Weiss bit her lip. "You need time in order to catch them on the act. Please do not act recklessly. Call a full body audit, it would buy you enough time to search."

"I do agree with Weiss in this, Tones. It would be too dangerous otherwise." Rhodey cut Tony's argument.

Tony gape like a fish at first before throwing his hands in the air.

"Darn it! I lost to an eight year old!!" the genius whined at Pepper who was giggling. "Can you believe this?! Me, the great Tony Stark is being swayed by an eight year old's budding silver tongue!"

"The said eight year old has a name, ya know?" Weiss turned towards Pepper. "Hello~ Ny-chan named me Weiss. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Indigo~"

"Hello, Weiss. My name is Pepper Potts. It's a pleasure to meet you too." The strawberry blonde secretary gently tap Weiss' cheek. "And who is this handsome fellow?" she turned towards the cub and pet him between the ears.

"His name is Natsu since Ny-chan said I should not call him orange since. . well, he is not orange but black." Natsu yawned and waved a paw at Pepper. "He is my familiar and Natsu help me see."

"I will ask what happen later but first, food." Pepper said.

"Cheese burger!!" both Tony and Weiss exclaimed making Rhodey, and Pepper laugh out loud.

"Okay, cheeseburger it is."

"Yey! Pepper is the best!!"

000

While Tony is doing the conference, Weiss and Natsu are currently sitting in a private room, watching it from the television. They are the only ones inside.

"Mistress~" Weiss happily snuggled upon Hadrian's chest as the Entity hugged her from behind. "My apologies."

"I don't mind. They are supposed to die anyway." Natsu took a bite of his cheeseburger. "Also, I feel more calm and my magic settles for a bit."

"That could be the result of taking Tony with you. But still, you need a high magic costing familiar in order to fully stop your oversurge."

"How high maintenance familiar are we talking about? And what do you mean result of me taking Ny-chan back?"

"Servant Category, Mistress. In addition, when you decided to take Tony back with you, part of your magic became unstable while in Afghanistan. In order to save both of you, you magic decided to use Tony as your anchor and magically adopted him as your older brother. He cannot inherit those titles since they are yours but he will be your guardian in both worlds."

"Will he be able to wield magic like me?"

"He will if trained right,"

Weiss smiled. "I believe Ny-chan would love that. That would open new possibilities on his career." Taking a sip of her tea. "What is Ny-chan's status?"

"Half-blood since it appears Maria Stark is a squib of Valenquez Family in Italy."

"That makes the visit to Gringotts a priority." Weiss typed the schedule on the Starkphone given to her earlier. "Next is MACUSA. Oh joy."

Hadrian chuckled as he placed his hand over her blindfold. The essence of the curse was fully removed from her eyes so is the Horcrux on her scar.

"Thank you, my head feels lighter." Removing the bandage, she opened her eyes. "I still look like a Hyuuga."

"Along with its benefits, Mistress. Fortunately, you do not have the bulging veins." Death gently ruffled her hair which now grew down the small of her back. "I already remove your blocks. No master of mine will remain that weak."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Rest, I will watch you until Tony returned."

With that, Weiss and Natsu fell asleep.

But abruptly woken up when an intruder entered. Natsu roared and grew on his six foot tall form with nine flaming tails. Weiss stood behind Natsu already pressing the emergency button on the phone.

"Natsu, subdue, we need the mongrel alive!" Weiss shouted, her eyes still closed.

"Of course~" Natsu snapped his jaw and immediately caught the mongrel with one of his tails. "Isn't me or he kind of looks like familiar?"

Weiss opened her eyes, ignoring the sharp gasps of Tony and the securities. Staring on the said idiot currently held by Natsu, she pinch the bridge of her nose to starve off an incoming migraine.

"Phil Coulson of SHIELD. Ny-chan, stalker and send him via portkey. Or whatever."

"Weiss, he didn't hurt you, right?" Tony asked after basically sweeping the girl in his arms.

"Not that he could, Ny-chan." She replied as Natsu allowed the security to take Agent Coulson away. "Troublesome. All I want is a nap."

"Its been a long day," Pepper admitted. "Are you sure you are okay, Weiss? Natsu?"

"Yes, we are, Onee-chan." Weiss replied.

"Well, let's go home." Natsu returned on his chibi form and made himself comfortable at Tony's shoulder. The young witch meanwhile, took a deep breath burying her face on her brother's neck.

"I would like that."

0000

Tony was tinkering in his labs for five days straight when Weiss came down, stunned him and dragged him out of his cave. Rhodey and Pepper choked their drinks when they saw her dragging him while Natsu is laughing his ass out.

One Eneverate later, Tony woke up, spluttering.

"Eat." Weiss pointed the table full of healthy English breakfast she made earlier. "drink those potions then sleep. Please don't make me call Kreacher."

"Not your demented House Elf!!" Tony shouted.

"Who's Kreacher?" Pepper asked.

"He is the Black House Elf. You know about brownies? They are similar. My family had several dozens of those critters taking care of our properties." Weiss explained as she sat on her seat and watched Tony eat something. "Anyway, Lady Black calls Kreacher!"

A sharp crack alerted them of Kreacher's arrival.

"Little Mistress~!!!" the balmy old elf immediately hugged the exasperated witch. "Kreacher is been waiting for you to call him! he even cleaned up the entire manor for you!"

"Sorry, Kreacher, we have been busy." Weiss patted the House Elf in the head. "Oh, you had been wearing the uniform I assigned to you. Good."

"Of course! Kreacher represent the great Ancient and Noble House of Black! It would make a bad impression if they saw me covered in dust!" Kreacher stood up proudly before his attention focused at Tony. 'Oh, Master Sparkly."

Rhodey snorted as Pepper burst out laughing.

"The name has Merit, Sir." JARVIS commented.

"Stop calling me Master Sparkly!" Tony whined.

"Not unless you removed that flashlight on your chest, no." Weiss turned her attention back on her elf. "Am I still your Master?"

"Yes, Little Mistress. Kreacher is still your bonded elf."

"Well then, you know what to do. Get me a werewolf, a snake and a grim, maybe get the rat first in the Weasley's. Then give it to Remus wherever he is. He will do the rest." Taking a sip of her tea. "Before that, did you bring me some Treacle Tarts?"

Instead of answering, Kreacher snap his fingers as a sack full of Treacle Tarts rained upon his Master.

"YES!!!"

"Weiss, eat breakfast first!!"

0000

Five months later,

Gringotts Main Branch,

"What?"

Weiss blinked upon the Goblin in front of her. "You are not Ragnarok. If my memory is playing with me, I believe Director Ragnarok is the one who handles the Peverel Vault."

"Indeed, I am not Director. I am Silveraxe, the overseer of the Black Fortune, Heiress Black." Silveraxe told her.

"Oh, Merry met, Warrior Silveraxe. May your gold continue to grow." Weiss politely greeted the said Goblin in their language complete with appropriate greeting.

"May your enemies tremble in your feet, Heiress Black." Silveraxe pulled out his briefcase. "You made such uproar back home."

"And how could I, may I ask?"

"Your disappearance alerted Albus Dumbledore. He came running on your old residence. However, what caught our attention is that. . there is two Potters." He caught the girl's narrowing eyes. "He almost caught the truth, Mistress of Death."

"It seems I have been a bit careless. Rest assure it won't happen again." Weiss accepted the dagger and prick her finger. Allowing three drops of blood on the parchment, she cleaned the dagger from her blood. "This is a full inheritance test, am I correct?"

"Indeed."

As they wait, Weiss glance on her wrist watch, a gift from Tony. She had two full hours left before the said genius would notice she is in another country. . . since she used a clone in order to deceive JARVIS.

Glancing on the parchment, she cannot help but to gasp.

Full Ancient Lineage Inheritance Test

Name; Weiss Lotus Potter-Black-Stark-Peverel

AKA; Harriet Lily Potter

Title; Seventh Mistress of Death, Black Snow Queen

Age; 24 mentally

8 physically

Sibling;

Anthony Edward Stark-Valenquez- (magic adoption)

Harrison Jameson Emyrs Potter (younger twin)

Date of birth; July 31st 2001

Parents; Jameson Fleamont Potter (deceased)

Lillian Rose Evans (deceased)

Sirius Orion Black- Godfather/ Blood adopted (Illegally incarcerated.)

Godparents; Sirius Orion Black

Alice Longbottom.

Magical abilities;

Parselmagic (unblocked)

All speak (unblocked)

Magical core (unblocked)

Death Magic (Unblocked)

IQ- (Unblocked)

Mind Magics-(Unblocked)

Soulmate bond-(Unblocked)

Summons; (Unblocked)

Blocks ; All made by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Soul mate(s);

Gabriel aka Loki Odison

Severus Tobias Snape

Marriage Contract;

Ronald Billius Weasley and Harriet Lily Potter made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasly (Illegal and cancelled)

0000

"Holy fucking shit." Weiss pinch the bridge of her nose. "So that's why I felt . . . more insane when Professor Snape died.. . he was one of mine."

Well, isn't that a bit enlightening? As Lotus Potter, she had been in the edge ever since she learned she is a fucking Horcrux of Voldemort. Couple the fact she is also dosed with too many compulsion, loyalty and Love Potions, she is about to lash out.

Especially since she is an Obscurial.

Weiss already knew what she was supposed to inherit so she just skimmed them.

"Silveraxe, please make sure to send one of your minions and check my baby brother. Unfortunately, I cannot take him away from that place until we reach eleven." Plans upon plans ran through her mind. "I also wanted to commissioned a protection bracelet of sorts with my own design. The price is irrelevant. Only the best. In addition, spread havoc on magical community for three solid years. I want the goat in tight position. You had a free reign on whatever you want."

As she continued to speak, Silveraxe grin turned more blood thirsty. And when she gave him a folder she had gotten from Hadrian, he let out an evil cackle.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Lady Peverel~"

"Likewise~ Tell Ragnarok I said hi."

"Of course."

"Before I forgot, please prepare the Peverel Cottage in London. My cute baby brother will be living in there before the blasted letter arrived."

"Will do. What about your pet werewolf?"

"Leave that to me."

0000

Tony just arrived from his meeting when he saw Weiss asleep on the kitchen, too many slacks of papers covering the table. Picking one, he whistled seeing too many zeros in a bank statement dedicated to. . Slytherin bank Vaults.

'. .Ny-chan?" Weiss murmured as she rub her nose and fixed her reading glasses. "Welcome back."

"Hey, Snowflake. I see you're busy." Tony sat down and accepted the coffee and snack Kreacher prepared. Between making the Iron Man suit and trying to unravel the true motives of Obadiah Stane, the days were hectic.

"Understatement of the year." Weiss drank her new tea laced with headache potion. "It seems the old goat had been taking things not his. . . and my idiotic father loaned him several millions of galleons for war effort. However, they forgotten to talk about how the Headmaster would pay it." Rubbing her temple. "In addition, I also need to review most of the Bills that were passed that used my SEATS. . specially the Potter-Black seats. I even had Siveraxe and Lord Ragnarok ran amok but. . ." she sigh and motion the still tall slack of papers needed to be reviewed and signed. "They kept on multiplying even if the help of Shadow Clones."

Tony snickered. "That's why I had Pepper for this things."

"I actually do not mind doing this. Until Harrison reached his fifteenth birthday, I'm going to push this on him. I had no use for the Slytherin-Gaunt Lines, ya know?'' Weiss took another parchment, read it for a bit then wrote very big reject on one Law. "Honestly! British Wizards are full of idiots! Only a suicidal would try and coral bunch of magical creatures that could easily turn them into pancakes!"

"Like you said, idiots." He watched her doing her work until something caught his attention. "Who's Harrison?"

"It appears I have a younger twin brother in this world, Ny-chan. Worry not, I had him removed from the loving care of our good for nothing hardworking and normal relatives." You could clearly hear the sarcasms in Weiss voice. "I leave those morons for you. Do whatever you want. JARVIS has all evidence you needed."

"And where is he?"

"Currently being treated in Peverel Cottage with my Healer House Elves along one Remus Lupin. Sirius. . or rather Lord Black's trial is this coming Thursday. Hadrian would be my proxy." Replacing the cap of her fountain pen. "Until the blasted Hogwarts letter arrived, I cannot even step a foot near my twin brother. Troublesome old goats."

Tony cannot help but to snicker. "Poor, poor Weiss. Worry not, I shall make the StarkMagic Phones. I had several techno magician on call now."

Weiss let out an amused giggle. "I will be waiting."

0000

Peverel cottages,

London, Britain.

Blood red hair that looks black with enchanting emerald green eyes is seen concentrating on his workbook. A pair of black correcting eyeglasses perch over his adorable nose as he focus on coloring a picture book about runes.

"Harry?" Remus John Lupin called out softly, alerting the adorable eight year old. He learned that Harry doesn't like loud noises. . .like abused children do. "Harry, its time for dinner. In addition, Weiss send you a gift."

"Nee-chan?" Harrison's head shot up when he heard his sister's name. "Uncle Moony. . when will I see Nee-chan?"

"Once you accept your Hogwarts Letter, cub." Remus approach the boy slowly and pulled him into a hug. The older male felt the boy flinch but returned the hug. "I know it is annoying and Weiss had been complaining about not spending her time with her cute little baby brother, her words not mine."

"Not cute," the cute—ahem—adorable red head complained.

Remus chuckled and took the boy into the dining room. Which had a projector prepared.

"Oh hi~!!" Weiss appeared from the said projector. "Technomagic sure surprise me. .!! And OMG! SO CUTE!!! Moony my baby is so cute!!"

"'M not cute!!" Harrison pointed out.

"Oh hush, dear. I am your overprotective older twin sister, my name is Weiss Lotus Stark-Peverel. I am currently in California, USA.'' Weiss introduce herself. "Kidding aside, I apologize for being not there for you. I hope you could understand why."

"Uncle Moony told me.. . that it is . .dangerous for you to meet me." Harrison replied as he squirm on his seat.

"Indeed~ however, please do remember Nee-chan loves you, okay? I will be arriving in Britain a few days before the Hogwarts Letter would be deliver. It would be troublesome if someone would notice my disappearance from Britain." Sighing softly, Weiss gave her twin a fond smile. "How are you, little brother? Are you eating well? Enjoying yourself?"

Taking it as an invitation to speak, Harrison told her about his day. Weiss made herself comfortable on her bed and listened to what her brother says with rapt attention. Remus took the opportunity to place several cut vegetables on Harrison's plate which the boy ate, even his most hated ampalaya vegetable.

(He smirked when he saw Weiss giggling behind her rabbit stuff toy. Remus knew she saw through his trick. Honestly, he feels like he was speaking to a pureblood version of Lily.)

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, sweetheart. Good thing Skype is already invented. Anyway, the next time I call, I will had Tony to see—"

"Weiss Lotus Stark!! Its two am! You should be asleep!!" a brown blur tackled Weiss and tickle the shit out of her. "And you kept on stunning me!!"

"Calm down, Ny-chan! I'm talking to Harrison! Let me go, you overgrown child!!" the pale eyed girl easily pushed the man away from her and did several impressive acrobatics on the bed. "Really?! I swear, Moony, he and Sirius would go like house on fire!"

Remus laughed out loud. "Only you, Weiss would find a muggle version of Padfoot!"

"Potter Luck translates to May you live in interesting times. I swear, if I could, I would strangle Time and my idiotic ancestor!" Weiss, for a good measure, whack the genius in the head. "Ahem, Harrison, Remus, please meet Anthony Edward Stark, he is my adopted older brother and Magical Guardian." Here, she paused. "You knew him as Iron Man."

"The insane man who invented that Flying Suit? The Gryffindors are celebrating." The Werewolf chuckled as Tony waved at them.

"Mooh, please do not encourage him even further! I love flying but without that contraption! I love the feeling of the air in my face, ya know!" Weiss rolled her eyes fondly. "Have you taken Harrison to flying, Moony?"

"Of course. He clearly gotten the talent." Remus gently ruffled Harrison's hair. "Anyway, you need rest, Weiss."

"Okay, okay. Mother hens, a lot of them. Harrison, Moony, I bid you a good evening. I will try to call you in much reasonable hour." The reborn witch gave the two a warm smile. "See you two later~"

"Good night, Nee-chan, Nii-chan." Harrison waved his hand.

"Goodnight, chipmunk!"

0000

Two days later,

"Weiss, where are you going?" Pepper asked as she saw her Boss' younger sister almost pass her.

"Oh, Onee-sama. I have been looking for you." Weiss adjusted her ribbon. She is wearing a lovely darkish purple dress that reach her knees partnered with a black long sleeve bolero. A pair of black strap high heel wedge finished her look as her long wavy hair were tied in an elegant knot. "I need to go to Britain. The Goblins required my presence."

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No need to. . especially I know you are busy," Weiss waved her off. "I may looked like a child but I am twenty four. I can take care of myself and Jaja-chan would be accompanying me along Natsu."

Pepper paused, really unsure. "How about you ask Rhodey?"

"He is also busy. Hadrian would be meeting me." She hugged the strawberry blonde woman. "Worry not, I will be fine. I will be back before dinner. I'm so sorry, its an official business on the other side." With an eye roll, she kissed her cheek. "Bye bye, see ya later!"

It's now Pepper's turn to roll her eyes as a yellow lemon flew passed at her. Jaja-chan, or rather, JARVIS Jr. is the golem and magical version of JARVIS. Jaja took the form of Timcampy of the anime D. Gray Man.

"Miss Potts, Miss Weiss and Jaja already left via Floo." JARVIS told her. "Sir said he might follow Ms. Weiss three hours later."

"Is that so? Thank you, JARVIS."

"You're welcome, Miss Potts."

0000

Azkaban Prison,

"Did you even told them where exactly we are going?" Hadrian asked.

Weiss gave him a deadpan look. "Of course not. Do you really think saying Hey, I'm going to Azkaban Prison would do any good?"

Hadrian rolled his eyes, muttering about sassy Masters. Weiss' attention was in the Azkaban Prison standing in front of her. Natsu's in his full form, guarding them.

"Ms. Weiss, Ms. Potts would be upset if she learned you lied at her." Jaja commented.

"Unfortunately, I need to." Her footsteps could be heard clearly. Passing the two gawking Aurors, Weiss and Hadrian greeted Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt who were waiting for them. "Unless I wanted her to be send in an early heart attack, she would be left clueless."

"Merry Met, Lady Bones, Auror Shacklebolt." Hadrian spoke.

"Mr. Auclair." Amelia greeted the Frenchman. "Lady Peverel."

"Blessed afternoon, Lady Bones, Auror Shacklebolt." Weiss gave them a curtsey. Pale emerald eyes earned startled gasp from the two Law Enforcer. "Shall we meet Lord Black now?"

"What . . what happened to your eyes?" Kingsley cannot help but to ask.

"Family gift making me looked like a Hyuuga." She replied fondly. Blinking, she secretly activated her Byakugan.

The place is filled with darkness. If she isn't Hadrian's Master, she might be overwhelmed. Their walk towards towards Sirius' cell is filled by quiet chatter which Weiss didn't care about. One they arrived in the Highly Held wing, a Dementor is waiting for them.

"{Lord Death, Lady Seventh~}" Tartarus, the Dementor King greeted them. "{I have been waiting~}"

"{My Apologies, My King.}" Weiss gave a polite curtsy.

"{Mistress, you do not need to apologize. Even I never anticipated he would appear before us.}" Hadrian told her.

"No need to be rude, Baka." The pale eyed young girl rolled her eyes and raised her hand in a form of handshake, which Tartarus accepted. She could feel his humor too. "Well then, shall we visit an old dog?"

"{Please follow me, Lady Seventh.}"

"{Please, none of that. Call me 'Weiss'}"

Tartarus focused his hooded eyes on the tiny girl who is the current Mistress of Death.

"{If you insist, Weiss. . . call me Tartarus.}"

Weiss let out an amused giggle that made both Amelia and Kingsley thought they accompanied by a much older Lady Peverel.

"I do insist. May I know why your aura haven't send my automatic Patroni reaction, Tartarus?" that actually confused her at first.

"He knew about our arrival so he rein them, Mistress." Hadrian answered. "It is impressive, if I say so myself."

"So~ does that mean we could have a chat with tea and cookies one of these days?" Weiss joked, making her Guardian almost stumble in shock.

Tartarus let out a booming laugh. "{It might be amusing,}"

The Frenchman's eyebrow twitch in irritation seeing as the two were ganging up with him.

Finally arriving on Sirius' cell, Weiss just kicked out the door, ripping the door from its hinges.

"Hi, Dogfather of ours~" she giggled upon the eye popping reaction of Sirius. "Time to get ya outta here."

"W-Who are you. . ?" Sirius Orion Black asked as he stared upon the insane pup who basically rip his cell door by kicking it.

"Weiss Lotus Peverel, at your service!" Weiss gave him a salute before throwing a charmed cloak over his shivering body. "Come. Lady Bones and I are taking you out here." Not allowing him to answer, she pulled him out of his cell. "After this, a small talk then you are coming to Japan. My cute itotou would be accompanying you and Moony. Worry not, they know the truth."

"Itotou?"

"Little brother. If I looked like our father, Reason looked like the male version of Mama." Weiss wrapped the cloak on Sirius' shivering body. "Natsu, please standby form. Siri is shivering."

Natsu sniff and return on his 'cuddly' form. He first jump on his Mistress' arms before riding Sirius' shoulders, acting like a live scarf.

The ex-convict's shivering faded.

"Now then, the main reason why we are here." Hadrian looked at his Mistress who nodded.

Weiss approach the wall and slammed her bloodied palm on one of the carved runic system.

"Azkaban Prison have not been updated for the last three hundred years, wearing down the wards. Unfortunately for me, since a moron sealed ninety percent of my magical core, I had too much magic." She explained to them as she send all of her excess magic towards the Prison. "Having too much magic is painful, ya know?"

"And you forgot to tell me?" Weiss flinched upon the scolding tone of Hadrian who held her left shoulder. He whispered so no one could heard his words. "That was reckless of you, Weiss. Should I remind you that your health and happiness is my main priority?"

"I'm sorry," and she is. Even though she had been back in time for five months. . old habits are hard to die.

Tartarus booming laugh echoed in the whole Prison as Weiss removed now healed palm from the runic system.

"Thank you for the meal, Lady Seventh."

"Lady Seventh?" Sirius repeated.

"Mistress Weiss is the Seventh female who took the Peverel Lordship." Hadrian explained. "Usually, the Peverels are Patriarchal however, Mistress passed the unspoken test making her one of the few Peverel Matriarch."

"May we know what test?" Amelia asked curiously.

Here, Weiss snorted while the French Lawyer snickered.

"I visited a dead relative one night when the full moon is high up in the sky in Samhain. Bunch of corpse came out of their graves making the HUNTER Association and MACUSA ran like headless chickens."

This time, Hadrian was banging the wall from laughing so hard.

"Miss Weiss was been chased by at least two hundred zombies calling her 'Mistress'" Jaja told as the Frenchman was dodging the knives—rather kunais thrown at him by an irritated Weiss. "they only left her alone once Sir Hadrian finally stop laughing enough to burn them with a spell called Fiedfyre."

"Stop, laughing, you annoying French!!" Weiss shouted as she chased Hadrian around, much to the amusement of the adults and Tartarus.

0000

Making sure Sirius is safely delivered to Remus, Weiss and Hadrian left. Sure, Harrison is upset and now cursing the old coot for not letting his nee-chan near him but he easily accepted Sirius.

Tony did meet Harrison in Japan first and let say. . .

"Your brother is a honest to goodness jailbait." The billionaire told her as they are currently looking around Shinjuku.

"Part Lamia." Weiss replied as she took a sip of her milkshake. Natsu is currently on loan at Harrison as Jaja flew around their heads. Good thing no one bat an eyelash about her eyes. "Lamia are creatures who were said branch family of the Gorgons like Medusa. Having a full Lamia or even quarter blood on males are way worse than having a daughter because they are so beautiful."

"Which Family?"

"Slytherin, I gather." The two stopped into a Cosplay Convention and entered it. Weiss was snickering when more than one Japanese cosplayer told Tony that his cosplay of 'Stark' was very good.

"Stop laughing, Weiss." Tony grumbled.

"But it is amusing!" the eight year old cackle before she was sweep by an enthusiast Cosplayer of Hinata Hyuuga.

"You're so cute!!" she said. "Your eyes looked exactly like the Byakugan!"

"Nee-chan! I can't breathe!! Your boobs are suffocating. . !! Help!!!" Weiss tried to push the woman away from her until Tony and another male mange to rip the human octopus away from her. "Holy shit, what a grip! Are you even a human?!"

"Sorry!!"

"Let's go before she accidentally kill you,'' Tony grab Weiss hand and pulled her away from the woman. He did not let go until they manage to lost her. "What the hell. .?"

"The feeling is mutual." Weiss turned around and noticed they are in the area filled with Fate Series Merchandise. "NASUVERSE?"

"I heard this one. Its pretty popular." Tony looked around, not letting her hand go.

While they looked around, Weiss stop in a table were seven cards where laid. Each card where turned around and to be honest, she was curious.

"They are Servant Class Cards, Little Miss." The shopkeeper told her. "You can draw between Saber, Archer, Caster, Assassin, Lancer, Rider, and Berserker."

"How could I draw?" Weiss asked as Tony watched her.

The shopkeeper smiled at her knowingly. "Just let your instinct choose~"

She narrowed her pale eyes. Weiss cannot point it out but she feels like that this woman is kind of familiar.. .

However, her instincts told her she held no harm on her or even to Tony. Ignoring her paranoia for a while, she picked up the third card on the right and flipped it over.

Archer.

"Oh, Its Archer! They are Servants with Sharp eyesight and with Independent Action. Kind of high maintenance especially if you summon Gilgamesh." The shopkeeper said before pushing Weiss towards a kind of candy machine? "Now, feed it with this," A golden coin was placed upon the girl's free palm. "And pull the lever. It would give you your Catalyst so you may summon your Servant!"

Weiss blinked but followed the other girl's instruction. Feeding the machine the coin, she pulled the lever.

A ruby necklace came out from it.

"Congratulations!! Anymore purchases?"

In the end, both Weiss and Tony purchase the entire Fate Manga, games and posters of Archer EMIYA, Ruler Jeanne and Caster Merlin.

0000

The Mistress of Death and the Archangel

Stark Tower,

Three months later,

She was falling. Falling and falling. Everything is pitch black.

Weiss had no clue where or when she is. Everything is blurry and confusing and—

Pure Agony hit her like a ton of bricks. It did not register on her mind that she screamed in pain. She never noticed that even Hadrian appeared and was currently panicking along Tony and Pepper.

(painpainpainpleasestopiypainpainpain.)

"Mistress!!"

(it hurts to much, please make it stop.)

"Weiss, please listen to us!! WEISS!!"

Weiss felt her mouth move to scream when her eyes snapped opened. She found herself in the middle of a destroyed golden castle. She could see a black goo dripping and coating her location so she immediately ran towards the door.

The young witch did not know where she is going but the tug she is feeling grew strong. Ending up in a large double doors, she tried pushing it open but it didn't even bulge.

"Open up, c'mon!!" Weiss slammed her fist on the door, accidentally cutting herself once again. "Gaah! What's with magical places needing my blood, anyway?!"

Smearing her bloodied palm, the door opened slightly before something dragged her inside. Before she could complain, someone slammed her on the now closed door, pulled down the collar of her dress and bite her neck.

Instead of pain Weiss is expecting (being bitten by a Vampire before she died hurts), she could only feel mild irritation and. . . acceptance?

Raising her hand, she gently pet the short raven hair of the male who is currently drinking her blood. Weiss tugged him away when she felt her vision blurred.

"That's enough. ." she whispered in his ear. "Darling~"

He must heard her hidden order since he finally let her go after licking her wound close. Pulling slightly away from her, Weiss pale eyes widen in mixture of shock and disbelief when she recognize who exactly slammed her on the wall.

"Archangel Gabriel . .?"

"Mine~" Gabriel uttered as he buried his face on her bosom. That was the only time that she noticed that she is in her adult form.

"Yours~" she resumed playing with his hair as Weiss found themselves snuggling in a very large bed. Her eyes glowed into blood red as she healed his wounds. "Gabriel. . my name is Weiss Lotus Stark-Peverel. It's a pleasure to meet you. . if we ignore the unusual circumstance."

"Indeed, Weiss~" Gabriel chuckled with any humor as he moved until he was now using her lap as his pillow. "How did you arrive here?"

"I actually do not know. I was sleeping in my bed when I fall into a nightmare." Weiss replied as the Archangel took her wrist and pressed a soft kiss on her pulse. ". .then, I felt such agony ripping me. And here I thought twenty minute exposure of Torture Curse is bad. . "

A sharp growl pierce the rather cozy setting. Gabriel sat up and pulled her onto his lap. Sharp cobalt blue eyes stared at her pale ones.

"Tell me who hurt you, Weiss. You are my beloved and no one is allowed to hurt what's mine!"

"I already killed my Voldemort. This world's alternate had done nothing on me." Weiss replied.

"Alternate?''

"I came from an alternate Earth since mine was destroyed by the Infinity War." She told him her story but had forgotten to tell him about her Mistress of Death Title. "Since you knew I am yours, do you also know that we are in a Triad Relationship?"

Gabriel shook his head no. Before he could make any verbal reply, another sharp pain hit him. Weiss gasped as she saw the same black liquid pouring from her mate's heart. Eyes narrowing, she allowed her instincts to do the work.

Once again, she slash her palm and slammed it on Gabriel's chest. Foreign words slip from her lips as the insignia of the Deathly Hallows appeared upon the man's back.

But the said black thing is stubborn.

"Oh no, you fucking don't! This person is MINE!!" Weiss snarled as she pour more magic on the wound. "He is ours, with Severus and Me!!"

The stubborn black goo is really fighting her. Unconsciously slipping in the Language of Death, she told the thing to go to hell before pulling Gabriel on her chest.

Then everything turned to black.

0000

Weiss gasped as she finally woke up. Sitting up, she could hear the hurried footsteps of her family.

"WEISS!!" Tony's worried face greeted her followed by Hadrian, Pepper and Rhodey. "You're awake!"

"I. . I'm sorry," she closed her eyes and rub her scar, a habit she had ever since.

"Weiss, please tell us what happened? Even I cannot breach the barrier that held you in your mind." Hadrian asked her calmly.

Weiss snapped her eyes open. "What? but I felt your power earlier before I wake up! I used your magic so Gabriel and I could escape!"

Death shook his head. "Unfortunately, whatever the thing imprisoned you is too strong even for me."

Kreacher appeared and served them all with some tea. Weiss took the cup on her lips in order to calm herself.

"I cannot explain what kind of nightmare I have. At first, I was falling. The fall was too long that I thought it would never end. Next ," Tony pulled her on his lap. "Pain. Pain burst from my chest that II cannot breath. I know I was screaming but I didn't hear my voice. Then, I found myself in a destroyed castle. It was full of black goo and I once again I found myself running until I reach a pair of double doors. I manage to open it where I met Gabriel, my mate."

"Congratulations~" Hadrian cut off as Natsu made an appearance and nuzzle her.

"Thanks. Anyways, we spoke a bit before the goo once again made an appearance. I tried to save him but then. . I woke up."

Death pressed a hand on her forehead, his palm covered with black energy. Weiss sigh in relief as raw untainted Death Magic ran through her veins healing and fixing whatever damage she sustained from that mind walking.

"You are reeking with Grace. However, its helping you and already creating the bond." The Frenchman removed his hand before removing his watch. "Just to be safe, drink my blood."

"Is that necessary?" Pepper asked as Weiss crawled on Hadrian's lap. Once the young girl is comfortable, she bit his soft wrist and slowly drank his blood.

"As I said, just to be sure, Ms. Potts." Hadrian replied. "Mistress, that's enough."

Blood red eyes met his before it return back on its pale form. "Thank you, Hadrian."

"Anything for you, Lady Seventh."

0000

Pepper joined Tony on the balcony.

". .Hadrian's devotion towards Weiss is making me jealous." She told her boss.

"Weiss knew Hadrian before we met." Tony didn't remove his graze on the colorful view in front of him.

"Who exactly Hadrian is?"

Tony glance his PA.

"Hadrian's true nature is not my business to tell. It's Weiss decision if she tells you even half of her past."

Pepper accepted the wine glass given to her by Rhodey.

"Indeed. That girl is wrapped with too many mysteries. I admit at first, I do not understand why you took her in." the strawberry blonde paused to take a sip of her drink. "However, as I watch her every day, I cannot help but to like her."

"Tony," both of them focused on Rhodey. "I knew both you and Weiss held secrets. I won't pry but tell me. . are you planning on telling us?"

Tony took a deep breath as he felt Weiss behind him. She wrapped her small arms on his shoulders and buried her face on his hair.

"Once we are ready," they both replied. "We apologize. . "

"Is it dangerous. .?"

Tony and Weiss shared a look. Weiss closed her eyes for a moment before opening them.

Instead of Hyuuga eyes, she now had her dark emerald eyes back.

"Yes. . we returned because of Tony's wish. Because he wanted to save his most precious people." She told them as she landed on the cold floor.

They watched her dance upon the music she could only hear.

"You know~ I was first skeptical. I had no obligation to even think about Ny-chan's wish, to be honest. Everything will end, whichever hand would be." Weiss twirled. "Life is just plain entertainment to me. . I cannot stop the destruction in our old home. . . all I could do is to watch everything turned to dust. ."

She stop dancing and faced Tony, Pepper and Rhodey. Raising her hands, magic gathered on her palm. They are so pure in contrast of the black stripes protecting it.

"I have nothing to lose and to gain. . . this chance is supposed to be my new source of entertainment. A whim. But when I saw Tony once again and meet Harrison. ." the orb exploded into millions of pieces before turning into butterflies.

"Weiss. . ." Tony uttered as he approached her and pulled her into a hug. "I haven't said my thanks, right?"

"You already did, Ny-chan." Weiss told him. Facing him, she smiled. "Nii-san returned my life. And gave me a second chance to have a family. I never thought I would had the chance. . "

"Weiss, I promised you that you won't be alone anymore." Tony's grip on her shoulders tightens a bit. "It was your wish, right? That we should stay by your side as long as you wanted us?"

Weiss smiled at him.

"That is why. . . I'm so happy to accompany you back, Onii-chan."

0000

Meanwhile,

Hadrian let out an irritated hiss. Something is stopping him from finding his Master's mate.

"Hadrian," from the shadows, the First Mistress of Death, Ameryst appeared.

"Lady First." He greeted her.

"I do wish we could have a chat under better circumstances, my dear brother~ However," emerald green eyes narrowed in irritation. "I really hate Fate some times and now, Destiny. I am giving you and Weiss free rein in this world. In addition, dispose Thanos. I do not care if you collect the Infinity stones and throw it somewhere. I kind of like this world to be honest."

"Thank you, Lady First." The French nobleman's voice is filled in gratitude. "Milady, I have two questions if you do not mind."

"Proceed." Ameryst opened her fan.

"Why did you give Mistress that card?"

Ameryst glance on him before returning her focus on the view of New York.

"Weiss magical core is leaking. Unless we bound a servant on her, MACUSA would be in her neck. In addition, Weiss became a Magical Battery because of her seals. Good thing little Harrison did not suffer that since it's painful."

"I see." Hadrian thought his last question. "About Harrison. . "

The snow white haired woman closed her eyes for a moment and hid her fan.

"Harrison is actually Weiss pure and innocent Horcrux that was ripped away from her when she finally snapped. He was her last chance."

"Thank you for answering my questions, Lady First." Hadrian gave Ameryst a polite bow.

The First Mistress puffed her cheek before playfully hitting the tall man on the forehead.

"None of that First Lady nonsense. You one of Cyrus' and Clein's little brothers. We are family, ya know?"

The ruby eyed man chuckled softly.

"My apologies, Onee-sama."

0000

Seven months later,

Stark Expo,

"Really?" Weiss shared the Headache Potion at Pepper who was about to strangle her Boss.

"I'm wealthy enough to buy a sports car." Tony told her. "So are you."

"I have no use in sports car unless they are helicopters." Weiss rolled her eyes as she eyed the destroyed car because of Mandarin's electric whips. "Or motorcycles. Anyways, sign this so less worries to Onee-sama who was about to kill you."

"I thought you hate paperwork?" Pepper took a look on those papers being signed by Tony.

"Not really. In addition, I'm taking lessons from Rion (Hadrian) and Ragnok on making Iron clad contracts for shit and giggles." She accepted the papers and magically send it to Ragnok's so he could file them properly. "When are you going to stop playing, Ny-chan? Its getting boring~"

Tony looked at her in shock. "They already finished?"

"What? They're bored." Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "I want ice cream."

"Then let's have some."

Life goes on for the Stark Family. Tony building his suits and hiding in his Labs, Pepper running SI while Weiss continue to destroy Albus Dumbledore influence from afar.

Weiss decide not to meddle too much on Tony's side. However, that did not stop her from teasing Natasha Romanoff who goes on the name Natalie Rushman—Tony's temporary PA. Tony himself is amused watching his little sister's antics.

Especially since the SHIELD Agent is a Master in hand-to-hand combat.

"Who taught her those moves, Mr. Stark?" Natasha asked after the shock of being beaten by a nine year old had worn off.

"Master Feng, according to Weiss. However, he is already dead." Tony replied.

000

"Master, would I assist Tony?" Servant Archer EMIYA asked as they watched the ongoing battle in the Gardens while in Stark Tower.

"Go on, Shirou. I'm bored too." Weiss replied as she fall down the railings while Archer vanished.

Black glyphs appeared on her feet. Using those glyphs, she safely landed on from the main Top Floor down the ground floor. She didn't even bother on removing her blindfold as she dispose the men holding Agent Coulson.

"Greetings, Agent." From her sleeves, eight Tri point Kunai's appeared as she threw it on those nuisances.

Head shot.

Running towards the main Arc Reactor, she met both Natasha and Pepper.

"Nee-chan, turn it off! I'll buy you some time!" Weiss shouted as she and Natasha fought another hord of those nuisance. "Troublesome!"

"I do agree." Natasha commented as Pepper concentrated on closing the Program with the help of JARVIS and Jaja.

The red head agent would not admit, she was slightly unnerve on how calm Weiss as she killed. Her moves were precise and without any hesitation. She did noticed that she leave a handful alive.

"You now, Agent, I really hate rapist~" the nine year old commented. "And the rest of them are already in the Death List~"

The Arc Reactor flickered before turning off. Archer appeared beside her.

"Mandarin is caught, Master."

"Well done, Archer."

0000

"I am Iron Man,"

Weiss, Archer (who was in spirit form) Agent Coulson along Pepper and Rhodey face palm upon the sheer idiocy of Tony.

"You know what, I give up. If SHIELD starts hunting even me, I'm blaming you, Ny-chan." Weiss threw her hands in the air. Archer had confiscated her cookies spiked with Fire whisky for Tony Related Problems so she cannot get drunk.

Fucking mother hen of a servant!! Grr!!

"WEISS!! Don't be mean. . .!!" Tony shouted as he chased after the young girl. "Weiss!!"

000

Two years later,

Weiss, accompanied by Archer were waiting for Hadrian in the Airport. The French would be the one bringing them to the Peverel Cottages where Harrison is.

"Hadrian is kind of late. I wonder why?" Weiss commented as they waited.

"Maybe traffic." Archer replied. "Are you excited?"

"Of course, I am! I have been waiting this day, ya know? I would receive my Hogwarts Letter later—" An owl swept down and landed on her shoulders. "Oh, here it is."

Casting a wandless revealing spell, she removed the bunch of potion, compulsion and loyalty spells woven on the letter. Weiss gave the owl some treats before tying the reply letter she already prepared.

The said owl hooted in happiness before flying away.

Just in time for a newly released Mercedez car stopped in front of them.

"Sorry, Weiss, Archer! Heavy traffic." Hadrian told them as he gotten out of the car. "Have you two been waiting for long?"

"No problem, it's only thirty minutes." Archer answered.

"Even so! We should have used portkey."

Weiss giggled as her two so called 'Servants' continue to bicker. She don't know why but ever since she summoned Archer, he and Hadrian always ended up bickering. She could honestly see herself and Draco in this two.

It was pass three o' clock in the afternoon when they arrive. Once Weiss stepped out of the car, a red missile hit her in the stomach.

"NEE-CHAN!!!" Oh, it's just Harrison.

"Hello, Ri-kun~" she wrapped her arms upon her baby brother. "It's nice to finally meet you~"

"N-Nee-chan. . " Harrison cried in her arms as he buried his face on her neck. "I have been waiting for you. .!!" Weiss let out an amused smile as she coo upon her cute baby brother.

"Harry, cub! Let your sister enter the house first!" Remus called out.

"Ri-kun, I won't be going anywhere without you. . . minus the bathroom." Weiss pat Harrison's back. "In addition, the flight made me tired."

Actually, that was a very bad phrasing since Harrison all but dragged her inside, push her in a chair and served her tea before Kreacher could do his work.

Archer was laughing at his Master's predicament.

"Stop laughing, Archer." Weiss took a sip of her tea and blinked. "Oh, you made my tea exactly the way I like it, Harrison. Very good, little brother~"

Harrison stared at her with his large emerald green eyes. "Really?"

"Indeed. Thank you." The young witch then focused on the chocolate cake served along her tea. Picking up her fork, she took a bit of it and placed it on her mouth.

Pale eyes widened and all but devoured that piece of cake.

"Another one to convert on Harry's growing cult!" Sirius cackle as Weiss all but monopolize all the baked sweets served to her. Unlike Remus and Sirius, she didn't try to take Hadrian's and Archer's parts.

"Ri-kun, you should use this as bribery to Professor Snape so he won't give you any detention!" the pale eyed girl said as she hugged the living shit of Harrison. "I'm so proud of you, baby bro! I know I could cook well in gourmet dishes so is Archer but I honestly sucks in baking and pastry!"

"You should make sure to have some leash on Gabriel, Weiss. You're fiancé is a sugar nut." Hadrian pointed out amusingly.

"Heh! This pastry chef is mine!!" Weiss snarled as Harrison awkwardly petted her back. Giving her baby brother her own version of puppy dog eyes. "Can I have some more?"

"I made Treacle tarts and pudding for dinner. . ." Harrison turned towards the kitchen. "So, I cannot give you any more sweets, Nee-chan."

Her eyes turned into hearts making the adults took a step back.

"Can't wait for dinner~." Weiss then turned towards Remus and Sirius, each giving them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm home~"

"Welcome home, cub." Remus replied.

"Welcome home, Onee-chan!" Harrison pulled her into another hug as the blood wards she casted in the house pulse in happiness. "Oh, when will Ny-chan and Pepper-nee would arrive?"

"Two days from now. They are going to accompany us in buying our school supplies. However, we had an appointment in Japan since I do not want to buy any Ollivander wand." Weiss then turned towards her godfathers. "Have the two of you brought your new ones?"

The two nodded.

"Well then, I would like to retire in my rooms before dinner. I do have some letters to write. Ri-kun, you are welcome in my chambers, okay?" she smiled fondly when Harrison nodded.

"Weiss, why is there a Ferret on one of the boxes you brought?" Archer asked as he motioned the said box sitting innocently on the table.

"Oh, that's for Draco. A. . belated birthday gift."

Hadrian snorted.

"You are trying to get yourself killed."

Weiss giggled in amusement.

"Of course not~"

0000

Malfoy Manor,

When Draconis Lucius Malfoy last saw his best friend, Lotus, he was cheering at her while she tortured the Beaver and the Weasel. He fully expected to go to hell after all his sins.

He never expected to be awaken back in his eight year old self, though. Thinking he was just dreaming, Draco searched for his Mother, Narcissa. His parental bond told him she was in the parlor in the west wing.

Unconsciously apparating towards the location while dragging his dragon stuff toy named Cloud, he landed face first in the carpet, his child body not used on apparating.

Shaking his head, he finally noticed the noises he was hearing.

Oh, dear Merlin, no. ..

"GAAAAHHHH!!! MY EYES!!!" he shouted as he immediately ran away, ignoring the laughter behind him.

Draco was later found by a still laughing Lucius in the broom closet, hugging Cloud and repeating a mantra of 'Mom and Dad going at it. . . too much info. . .too much info. .'

"Draco," Narcissa spoke, laughter laced her voice. "Draco, we're decent~"

"Not funny, Mother!! Its too early for an internal honeymoon!!" the boy exclaimed as he got out of the broom closet.

However, Draco's silver eyes snapped around him when he felt the wards hugged him. It. . it feels like a warm hug given by his Mother after a long day. A piece of parchment appeared on his hand which he opened.

Dear Ferret,

If you woke up in your eight year old body, I'm sorry. Seems Death thought it's amusing to take you back with me in an alternate world where we could have a second chance.

And since I like living furthermore, I would not tell you where am I. I am not in Britain, at least.

Have fun, Draco~ maybe this time, you can ask your parents a baby sibling~

Love,

Weiss Lotus Peverel

"DAMN IT, POTTER!!!" Draco shouted in irritation. "I'm so going to wring your neck once I see you again! Grr!"

The sentient Malfoy Wards, Marianne, giggle behind his mind.

"Maria! It's not funny!!" he whined making Marianne's giggles turned into a full blown laughter. "Geez, even wards are laughing at me."

"Draco. .?" the boy faced his father. "Can you tell us who is Maria?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Marianne is the Wards. She had been looking after me if either Mother or you is not available."

"My family never told me about that." Lucius admitted. "Care to tell us why you are screaming about Potter? What had the boy had done to you?"

The boy did a double take.

"Father, don't be silly! Lotus is a girl. I had, unfortunately, the pleasure in seeing her naked too much for my sanity." Draco huffed as he read the parchment once again. "She even used her true name. ."

Second chance. . looking at his parents, he cannot help but to smile. "Now, on important matters. ."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow upon the eager look her son is sporting.

"When can I have a baby brother?"

The couple shared a look before pulling Draco into the Love seat. There, Lucius explained to his son about the miscarriages Narcissa had. Not for the lack of trying.

". . there is a potion for that written by Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. I knew I had the translated copy of it in my pocket space since Luna and I are the main healers of the gang." Draco turned around and pulled out his heavy trunk from his pocket space. "If it doesn't work, IVF would be the next choice. It's a mundane fertility method used for risky or tricky pregnancies. However, Mother would be in bed for the first trimester." Grabbing his notebook, he flipped it open making sure several . .ahem. . darker spells cannot be seen. "Here, I think Uncle Sev can brew them."

Narcissa took a look of the ingredients.

"Dragon."

"Hmm?"

"Half of these are illegal."

"Who cares? Like Uncle Sal said, those illegal nowadays were actually not illegal. Furthermore, you can substitute them with mundane plants that were breed in magical setting so they had the same potency. Neville manage to grow Marijuana as a joke."

"Draco, you're eight." Lucius reminded his son.

"I'm actually twenty five, Draconis Lucius Malfoy of alternate Earth. I fully blame Lotus for this. I love her as a friend but her family curse is annoying." Draco pulled out his mini Hungarian Horntail Dragon made by Lotus as a birthday gift for him. "May you live in interesting times. . . aka Potter Luck."

0000

Longbottom Manor,

Unlike Draco, Neville didn't shriek like a girl when memories of his alternate self appeared in his mind. With the help of occulmency, he arranged them in his liking before comparing them.

It appears his life and Neville Alter is the same with a bit exemption that Augusta and Algie Longbottom did not abused him.

Dusting his hands, Neville decide to wait until Lotus contacted him.

0000

Lovegood Residence.. .

"Daddy~ Mommy~ can I have a baby sibling?" Luna asked while they are having dinner.

Pandora and Xenos both choked their food.

"Why did you ask, princess?" Xenos ask after removing the block on his throat.

"Because Weiss had one~" Luna replied dreamingly. "I like the way Harrison showed how he love her and go on and on and on having an awesome older sister. I also wanted to be a big sister~"

"We—we will see. ." Pandora tried to hide her blush.

"Worry not~ I believe Draco had still his potion notes if you had difficulty in pregnancy, Mommy~" the seven year old blonde giggled softly. "I'm finished eating. I'll visit my future hubby~"

Luna was in the floo when she heard her father's meltdown making her laugh.

0000

Weiss fondly watched their godfathers as they ran around like headless chickens. Beside her is Harrison, giggling softly as Archer placed a tall slack of rabbit shaped pancakes in front of him. Hadrian was sitting beside Tony and Pepper, watching the ongoing comedy.

"Nee-chan, why did you spelled Moony's and Padfoot's alarm clocks two hours later?" Harrison asked.

"Revenge for last night." Weiss replied as she drank her coffee. She is already wearing her school uniform minus the cloak. Sure, her skirt is way shorter but she had thick stockings and shorts underneath. In her feet is a three inch black maryjane heels.

Weiss tied her hair into an elegant knot with a silver ribbon. Her baby brother also worn his own uniform minus the cloak.

"You spelled it?!" Sirius shriek.

"Indeed I am. Payback, Siri." She told him before diving under the table in order to avoid a tickling hex in coming.

"I still can't believe she could do those insane acrobatics like it's nothing." Remus commented.

"They're easy, Moony!!" Harrison chirped as he did a double backflip and a split.

"Dear Lord!" Pepper exclaimed.

"I wanna be a ninja!!" the twins shouted much to the exasperation of Hadrian.

Archer meanwhile, traced two kunai and threw it upon the twins who dodged.

"Arrrrrrrrrrcher!"

0000

Hogwarts Express,

"We are so going to miss the two of you~" Pepper gave the twins a hug and a kiss in the forehead. "Call us every night, okay?!"

"Of course, big sister." Weiss replied as Harrison kissed Pepper. "And I will make sure my baby brother is safe."

"We know you will. Create havoc, little sister!" Tony ruffled her hair. "And chipmunk, make sure to watch your sister and joined her in terrorizing the entire school."

"HAI!!" Harrison gave Tony a salute while Archer and Remus gave the billionaire a head slap. "I'm going to make sure Onee-sama will only terrorize second years and above!''

"I'm not that bad, Ri-kun." Weiss pouted.

"Suuuure, you just exploded the doghouse by mixing muriatic acid, gun powder and pepper up potion because you are bored~" the adorable red head reminded her.

"I'm just bored. At least I didn't start making Molotov cocktails."

"Yet." Archer, Tony and Hadrian added.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You guys are no fun, I swear."

"POTTER!!!" one blonde and sandy blonde boys slammed at her send them crashing down the grounds of Hogwarts Express. Harrison was pulled by Remus so he didn't had the pleasure on being a pancake.

"It's Stark-Peverel, morons!" Weiss pushed Draco and Neville away from her. "Gaah! You're heavy!"

"And you are uglier than the last time I saw you." Draco's grin widen as Neville held Weiss who was about to pounce him.

"Take that back ferret!" the pale eyed girl shouted. "Nev, let me go so I could pound his girly face on the wall!"

"Nee-chan, behave !!" Harrison called out from his hiding place—at Remus' back.

Both Neville and Draco whip their heads towards Harrison's direction.

"Lotus. ."

"What?" Weiss doesn't like the looks her best friends threw upon her baby brother.

"Who's that adorable red head?" Draco asked.

"My younger twin brother, Harrison Jameson Stark." She folded her arms under her chest. "Harrison, please meet my two best friends, Heir Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Heir Neville Frank Longbottom. Boys, the older males are Remus Lupin, Lord Sirius Black, Anthony Stark and Pepper Potts. All of them are our legal Guardians. Beside me is Hadrian Auclair, my personal barrister/Lawyer and PA along our bodyguard, Archer Emiya."

"Greetings, gentlemen, Milady." Both Draco and Neville gave the adults a formal bow.

Jaja flew down and landed on Harrison's fluffy hair.

"Yes, another leash for our prankster." Tony rolled his eyes.

"We need to wait until next year for our gang to be complete. What name are we going under now? We had a new member." Weiss pointed Harrison who was now being hugged by Draco. "Drake! Let my Ri-kun breath!"

"But he's cute! And adorable unlike you!"

"I'm so going to kill you, Ferret!"

Neville let out a sigh as Draco and Weiss fell into their usual ritual slash hand to hand combat practice. Sure, the looks from the Pureblood Families are amusing but for the Mundane Borns?

It's a mixture of awe and horrified.

"I'm glad you are still sharp as ever, Lotus~" Draco commented as he dusted his robes.

"Of course, I am." Weiss stood up gracefully from landing in all fours on the ground. Good thing her skirts have automatic sticking charms attached to it so she won't be flashing to anyone. "You don't expect me to only excel in spells, ya know? They are useless in Mundane world since we cannot use magic there."

"Nee-chan," Weiss turned upon Harrison who was tugging her sleeves. "Do we have hand to hand combat course in Hogwarts?"

"Unfortunately, we do not have. Archer would be teaching us." She replied.

"Archer, please watch Harrison. I know Weiss had Hadrian lurking in her shadow." Sirius whispered.

"Master wanted Harrison to summon his own Servant this coming Halloween." Archer replied as he watched the kids speak upon the Malfoy Family and Lady Longbottom. "Extra protection, she said."

"Good. I really never understand why Dumbledore is so obsessed with Harrison more than the Boy-Who-Lived bullshit." The Black Lord folded his arms over his chest. "Really."

Both Archer and Tony snicker. When they first heard about the hyphenated name, they rolled on the floor laughing their guts out.

(Anyway, Hadrian manage to get another set of Servant Class Cards from Ameryst. Harrison was drawn in the Caster Class card.

{Weiss was praying he would not summon loud servants. She did wonder why the locket given to her baby brother is kind of familiar.})

Since it appears that embarrassing first years is a Tradition, (you can hear the sarcasms at Weiss' voice.) Both Sirius and Tony practically competed who could embarrass the Stark Twins. In the end, the said twins gave the two man-child a round house kick before entering the train. Archer used the opportunity to astralized and follow the twins in the train.

"Geez, they really act like kids." Weiss rolled her eyes fondly as they found a compartment. "Ready to play, Ri-kun?"

Harrison scrunch his nose adorably.

"Do I really need to? I hate plastic people." He whined.

"That's why I'm here. You don't think I will leave you with them, do you?" Weiss ruffled his fluffy hair as Harrison's pet Rio the Riolu came out of his hood. "In addition, this is an alternate dimension from my homeworld. I hope Ron and Hermione is not like those traitors I had met."

"We will see, Nee-chan." The red head replied. "Where's Natsu and Archer?"

"Archer is with us. Seeing that Neville, Draco and Luna had their memories intact, I won't be worried if you end up in a different house." Weiss allowed him to use her lap as his pillow. "Will it be okay with you two, Dragon? Nev?"

"Harrison is part of the Family." Neville gave the younger boy a warm smile. "So~ where the hell are you these past years?"

Weiss glance at Draco who immediately weaved privacy and anti-eavesdropping wards over the compartment before answering.

"Malibu, California USA." Sighing, she told them about the things happened after they died, about Hadrian, The Infinity War and Tony's involvement.

"Only you, Potter." Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation while Harrison giggled.

"It's Stark now, Dragon." Weiss tied her special blindfold over her eyes. "I would like to hide my eyes for a while. In addition, we are going to fix the wards. Lindsay will know exactly who I am along the Hogwarts Ghosts."

"That means we would be busy this year!" Neville exclaimed. "In what house do you think you will end up?"

"Slytherin." Draco replied immediately.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin." The Stark Twins answered.

"I don't mind Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." The Longbottom Heir chuckled. "Anyway, should we drop down the wards?"

Weiss leaned on her seat and opened her book which is one of Pepper's romance novels.

"Please drop them, Draco."

"Will do, Princess~"

0000

Meeting this world's Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger is a . . surprise. Sure they still acted like their alternate but they didn't act like the jealous idiot without manners and annoying Know-It-All.

"Umm, Weiss?" Weiss turned towards Hermione. "May I ask why are you wearing a blindfold?"

"I activated one of my family's hidden blood line gifts. I do not want to scare you if you see them, Hermione." She replied. "Worry not, my blindfold still allows me to do my normal routine."

"Ny-chan calls her 'Hyuuga'" Harrison giggled.

"Hyuuga as in Hinata Hyuuga in Naruto Series?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Can I see?!"

Weiss shook her head in amusement before raising her blindfold for a bit. They saw her pale white eyes with emerald tint before hiding it once again.

"Wow. . does that mean you can use Hyuuga Family Moves?"

"We four are masters in hand-to-hand combat. Learning the Triagrams Techniques and other Hyuuga Jutsus is a piece of cake. But this takes the cake." In her hand is a mini Rasengan. "A bitch to learn but very satisfying."

"Can we learn it?" Harrison asked.

"Of course. I will be teaching you and the gang." Weiss gave the younger Golden Trio a head pat each. "With the condition that you would never bully someone because they came from a dark family or because they are Slytherin. In addition, you all are going to sign exclusive contracts that you will not use my techniques to hurt each other."

"Okay, when do I sign?" the emerald eye boy asked.

"Later, dear brother. Anyway, its lunch. I brought food enough to feed an army so no need to buy candies. Draco, are Blaise, and Theo would join us?" Weiss turned at her blonde best friend.

"I'll call them." Draco pulled out his wand and casted a patronus.

"When did yours changed from a snake into a leopard?" Neville asked.

"Just. . three years ago."

"Mine is still Prongs," Weiss commented. "What about you, Nev?"

"From badger, it became fox."

"Luna's?"

Neville rolled his eyes.

"Crumpled horn snorslack."

Both Weiss and Draco burst out laughing

0000

The train ride is . . wonderful to say at least. Weiss would still watch Granger and Weasly if they are not plants with the help of Archer. She and Hermione left the compartment in order to allow the boys to change into their uniforms.

"Weiss?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"You're skirt is much shorter than what was required?"

"This is called 'Battle Skirt'. I admit my uniform is altered for my mobility since longer skirts would hinder me." Weiss explained. "In addition, our uniform is also our armor laced with protection charms. If you are interested, I could give you the name and number of our personal Tailor."

Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Um, thank you. However, I do not know if we could afford it. . "

"Is that so?" the Stark Princess took out her own StarkMagic Phone and immediately type her order. "And before you ask, StarkMagic Phones can be used in magic saturated areas like Hogwarts. You can only buy this after being screened for security reasons."

"Ms. Weiss, Ms. Granger is given permission." Jaja told her as he came out of her breast pocket.

"Good." Weiss pulled out a blue StarkMagic Phone and gave it to Hermione. "Here, let me teach you how to use it~"

"O-Okay. ."

0000

Once they arrived in Hogsmead, Hermione and Ron separated from them since the gang are already four in a boat. Jaja is currently flying around, documenting the boat ride towards Hogwarts.

However, the ride was turned into a disaster when Neville sneezed, startling Harrison who almost jumped. The sudden movements made the boat turned, making the Quartet fell over the lake.

"FUCKING SHIT!!!"

"TOO COLD!!"

The rest of the students burst out laughing as the Giant Squid wrapped its tentacles on the Quartet's waists. Harrison was laughing while his sister and two friends were cursing because of the cold.

The red head Stark could hear Archer cackling in amusement.

Once deposited in the bank, Weiss immediately casted both drying and warming charms on them. They still accepted the towels and hot chocolate given to them by the House Elves.

"Weiss! Ri! Draco, Nev! You four okay?!" Blaise asked followed by Theo, Hermione and Ron.

"It's Nev's fault!" Draco and Weiss pointed out the Herbology genius who just blushed in embarrassment while Harrison pat the slightly older boy in the back.

"Video sent." Jaja announced, ignoring the shriek of disbelief from Weiss which earned another round of laughter from the incoming first years.

"JARVIS! YOU FLYING LEMON!!"

Professor Minerva McGonagall smiled as she saw the laughing first years. Ushering them inside, the Group of Friends sigh in relief when they enter the castle.

"The enchanted ceiling! I read it about Hogwarts; A History!" Hermione gushed.

"Nee-chan said the ceiling was created by Rowena Ravenclaw to act as a visual projector for Dueling and History Class." Harrison told the frizzy haired girl.

"Really?"

"Indeed. After all, it is dangerous for the instructors in the past to have an one-on-one duel and the proper shield spells are not created yet. " Weiss explained even further, gathering the attention of the rest of her fellow first years.

"How did you know. . .?" Susan Bones asked.

"Weiss Stark-Peverel. I know about it since our Library is self-updating and my older brother slash personal assistant is a huge bibliophile." Her boys snorted. "Well, Hadrian is. If we just leave him alone, we would be picking him up in the Lost Chamber of Alexandra."

"STARK?!" Majority of the half bloods and mundane borns shouted, earning an amused laugh from the Stark Twins.

"Ms. Stark-Peverel?" Weiss faced Professor McGonagall. "May I ask why are you wearing a Goblin made blindfold?"

"The castle's magic is too bright, Professor McGonagall. I do not fancy to be blinded." She replied politely.

"Understood. First years, form a line please and proceed to me once I call your name."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

0000

Sorting Feast,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is watching the incoming sorting. He carefully hid his glee as he search for his weapon.

Only to frown when he did not saw a carbon copy of James Potter but instead a male version of Lily with her blood red hair and large emerald eyes.

The said boy is happily cuddling with a taller girl wearing a blindfold. Albus blinked when the said girl met his graze and smiled at him. He would never admit it but the smile made him shiver in dread even though it is plain innocent.

These past three years suddenly turned everything into dust. The old man never understood why since he made sure everything is planned and running down every last detail.

Even so, now that he had the Potter brat in his wing, everything will go as planned.

0000

Potion Master and Hogwarts Slytherin Head of House and Potion Professor Severus Tobias Snape watched the incoming first years with mild interest. However, his interest does not lie to the Potter brat but towards the blindfolded girl beside his godson, who was explaining something.

Weiss Lotus Stark-Peverel, the unknown twin sister of the Boy-Who-Lived, Severus thought. Of course, he knew that the Potters had twins, Lily told him so. Glancing on the headmaster, he knew the old goat had the hand why the people only remember the boy and not the older twin.

The said twin turned and focused her attention towards his employer. A small smile painted her lips that send shivers of unknown in his spine as he saw the slight terror on those twinkling blue eyes. Since they are focused on the girl, Severus almost missed the sorting.

". . .Granger, Hermione!"

A bushy haired girl went towards the stool and wore Alistair the Sorting Hat.

"Ravenclaw!"

". .Longbottom, Neville!"

The boy went towards the Stool and wore the Hat.

"Slytherin!"

Weiss' laughter rang around the Great Hall as the entire body almost spat their drinks.

Minerva manage to snap herself up as Neville was already half way towards the Slytherin Table, still shell shocked.

". .Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

And so on until it came to S.

"Stark-Peverel, Weiss!"

Severus watched Weiss walk towards the stool and sat down. Ignoring the murmuring around him, he watched his little mate get sorted.

Xxxx

"Hello again, Ms. Potter. . . or should I say Mistress of Death?" Alistair commented on her mind. "Are you going to follow my alternate's suggestion now?"

"Indeed I am. After all, I'm not alone anymore." Weiss smiled softly. "you did surprise me at Neville's sorting, ya know?"

"Being around you along Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Lovegood changed him for the better, Ms. Weiss. Now then, I shall sort you. Be wary of the old coot."

"Of course, Alistair."

"Better be, SLYTHERIN!!" The Stark Princess let out an amused smirk as her uniform had the Slytherin colors along the Hogwarts Crest stitched on her left shoulder blade.

Giving back Alistair to Minerva, she ruffled her baby brother's hair first before joining her friends at the Slytherin Table.

"Stark-Potter-Peverel, Harrison!" Minerva called out.

This time, Draco, Neville and Weiss all burst out laughing as Harrison practically ran towards the stool, avoiding the looks and outrage of disbelief the student body producing. Alistair immediately sat on his head and shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!!"

"Yey! I'm with Nee-chan's in the dungeons!" Harrison happily chirp before practically apparating next to his sister. "Nee-chan!!"

"Of course you are, little brother~" Weiss wrapped her arms around Harrison's body. "{My cute little hatchling~}"

"{Nee-chan's cute hatchling~}" cue another heart attack towards the Slytherins when they heard the twins speaking in parseltounge. Draco slams a hand on his forehead while Neville gave Weiss a headslap.

"Stop trying to kill half of the student body, crazy princess!!" The Longbottom Heir exclaimed.

"Neville, Neville, Neville. We are Starks. We did everything with a bang." Everyone could hear her smug tone. "In addition, our parselmouth abilities are inherited in the Peverel side. Moreover, If I heard any idiots telling or bullying me or my brother because of our blood line gift, rest assured I would not hesitate to call punishments. Add to the fact my lawyers and barristers love making someone drown in legal charges~"

Her hidden threat is well received when everyone shut his or her mouths up.

To her pleasure, the sorting resumed. Both Theo and Blaise went to Slytherin while Ron towards Gryffindor.

Dinner finally started. The Quartet skillfully avoided the foods laced with Potion and banished them. Once full, the Prefects led them towards their common room.

"Ms. and Mr. Stark-Peverel," the twins turned their attention towards the Potion Master. Weiss almost choke her spit when she saw her second dominant mate that she removed her blindfold, revealing her pale eyes—startling the Slytherins.

Holy fucking shit!!!!!! Severus is hoooot!!!! Inner Weiss shouted in her mind. Lucky girl!

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan, breath! I know Professor is good looking but I want you alive!!" Harrison shook his star struck sister. "Nee-chan!"

"Ri-kun, my reaction isn't much better when Uncle Sev appeared after I woke up." Draco whispered in his ear.

Weiss finally woke up from her trance and shook her head. Those scents of dark chocolate, rosemary and cinnamon almost knocked her out. Flushing in embarrassment, she used Neville as her shield.

"As I was saying," the supposed to be greasy old git—who was actually a 6'2 tall dark and handsome model started. "you two will have your own rooms since Ms. Stark-Peverel took her Ladyship. Congratulations, Lady Seventh. "

"T-Thank you, Lord Prince." Weiss murmured shyly, a great one eighty of the Ice Queen Persona earlier.

Severus eyed his little mate before addressing his slytherins. Once the Prefects tuck the new snakes, he took the Stark Twins towards their rooms.

At the Slytherin Heir Rooms.

"May I speak with you in private. . Lotus?" Weiss snapped her full attention at him.

"What. . . just did you call me?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lotus. Since last time I knew, that was your name. Whoever gave your first name knew how dangerous you are when you wield your ice." Severus replied.

"Oh? Indeed he is." Weiss tone turned cold.

The Potion Master smirked. "After all, I gave you that name before I died from Nagini's bite."

Her eyes widen as Archer materialized, his sword swords on the Potion Master's neck.

"Archer, stand down!" Weiss shouted. The white haired Counter Guardian studied his Master first before dismissing his swords and turning his attention towards the confused Red head. "Harrison, please go with Archer. Professor Snape and I had something important to talk about."

"Okay, Nee-chan." Harrison forced his body to obey his sister's command even if he doesn't want to.

"I can handle myself, Ri-kun. I will join you later." She assured her brother who just nodded.

000

Once Archer escorted Harrison from the Slytherin Heir rooms Living room, Weiss faced the man in front of her. s

"Speak."

And Severus did speak. He told her about his return, that the remains of the Dark Mark vanished, forcing his body into his creature inheritance. The Potion Master certainly did not send a stinging hex upon the Seventh Mistress when she burst out laughing hearing his creature side.

A Black Crystal Vampire Mage, one of the hidden creature lines of Peverel, Potter and Prince Lines.

Once Weiss calmed down, she stared at him.

"What shall you do. . Severus?" she asked softly. "I may be your mate but I will not force you to love me. Like us, Hadrian gave you a second chance. ."

"My apologies if I didn't manage to save your parents. ."

Weiss shook her head. "Our parent's death is one of the main catalyst of the war. Even being the so called Master of Death, I cannot stop them from dying. I could prolong it, yes. But stopping it entirely—no, one can do that."

"But I still—"

"Dumbledore hid us very well." She cut him off. "he casted a bastardize version of Fidelus Charm over Privet Drive making every magical lost their ability to find it except for him. I had no knowledge on how Vernon sold me to the Ten Rings Syndicate since my memories returned two weeks before Tony and I manage to escape. After that, it took me five months in order to save Harrison and kill those relatives of mine.

"Severus, I never had the knowledge that Neville, Luna and Draco now. . even you returned with me. To be honest, I was chasing against time in order to take my brother away from that hell. . . Hadrian usually needed to knock me out just to sleep." Here, Weiss sigh. "My main priority is Harrison that I was neglecting myself. Tony and Pepper manage to stop me when I collapse from sheer stress and fatigue."

In a flash, Weiss found herself upon Severus' lap.

"You reckless brat. .!"

She closed her eyes and let out an amused laugh.

"I know. But I love that boy to bits. I would do it again if I must." Wrapping her arms upon her mate's back. "I'm. . I'm happy that you are here. . . Sev. You kept your promise."

Severus gently cup her face and met her graze.

"I promised you that as long as I live, I won't leave your side. It still stands, Lotus."

"Thank you. ."

xxxx

When Weiss joined Harrison in bed later that night, the red head didn't ask any questions. Instead, he kissed her cheek and buried his face on her chest.

"You know I love you, right, Nee-chan?"

"Of course, Ri-kun. And I love you too." She replied honestly, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Harrison felt giddy as he felt his Nee-chan's magic wrapped around him like a warm blanket. Natsu also decide to make an appearance as he went into his full form before lying on the edge of the bed. Rio himself cuddled with them.

"Good night, guys."

"Goodnight, Nee-chan, Natsu, Rio, Archer~"

"Good night brats."

0000

Causing Chaos is high on the list.

The next morning, the Slytherin House was awakened by someone singing. When they arrived in the common room, they had the pleasure of seeing Weiss singing and doing a ballet dance around. They could clearly see the shining runes and alive snake sculptures hissing in delight.

Then she switched into singing Hatsune Miku's Tell me your World, fully unaware of her audience as he headphones blast through her ears.

Harrison meanwhile, used a subtitle spell so the said audience could understand her song.

"So~ why are you pretty happy this morning?" Draco ask after the concert.

Weiss sat down and cup her cheeks. Her boys scrambled away from her taking Harrison as they got a good look of her face.

Like a love sick girl.

"Weiss cut it out!" Neville shouted making the rest of the snakes burst out laughing.

"Just kidding. Anyways~" once again, Weiss stood up and approach the center of the room. Removing the carpet with her Fifteen inch Elder wand, another complex rune sequence appeared. Slashing her palm, she slammed it on the floor.

In the shadows, Severus watched.

"{I, Lady Weiss Lotus Stark-Peverel-Potter-Black, the Seventh Mistress of Death thereby donate one fourth of my excess magic towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the condition Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore would never use or neither siphon the magic I gave to you. So I swear, I plead for your revival. So mote it be!} Hogwarts, allow us to hear you sing once again!"

The whole rune sequence glowed as her blood drew them up. Transferring her excess magic (which made her woke up and act like a sugar high idiot at two in the morning.)she could feel Hogwarts' fixing and powering the old and weakened wards. Everyone in the entire castle felt the raw but slightly tainted magic (because of Death).

"The condition you sought will be granted, Black Snow Queen." A lovely tall woman wearing a lovely blue ball gown with the Hogwarts Crest sewn into it answered. She had wavy black hair covered by a blue veil as a lovely lotus hairclip adorned her left temple. Mismatched green and red eyes met Weiss' pale ones. "Welcome home, my dear."

"I'm back, Lindsay. I'm glad you're back in your true form~" Weiss commented as she sat on the floor, her wound is healed.

"Of course. Your magic is more done enough to heal the lingering effects the old goat had done to me. In addition, its good to be back and cause too much chaos." Lindsay offered her hand upon her Heir and help her stood up. "Coincidentally, I need a partner so I can now challenge the twin menaces in an official prank war."

"Oh, count me in!"

"Professor, who is she?" one of the seventh years ask.

"Lindsay, is Hogwarts. The first child of the Founders." Severus answered as he came out of his hiding. "Merry Met, Lady Hogwarts."

"Merry met, Severus~. I rather like this new look you have~" Lindsay transformed her dress into a Slytherin Uniform taking a form of a sixth year. "Breakfast will start in fifteen minutes. My presence shall not be spoken until I throw out the goat."

"Yes, Lady Hogwarts!"

0000

"Good morning. . future minions!!" Weiss shouted as Harrison skipped towards the Ravenclaw Table and greeted Hermione then as he drag the bushy haired girl, pick up Ron.

"She's still running in sugar high." Lindsay commented off handily as Draco and Neville attacked the pale eyed girl into a two-on-one warm up battle.

So once again, the entire Hogwarts Population was given the opportunity to see their abilities.

And since Weiss had her blindfold once again, she impressed even Flitwick.

"That's enough entertainment, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Stark-Peverel." Severus called out.

"We didn't even break a sweat." Draco grumbled as Weiss jumped on his back, giggling. "Weiss, you okay?"

"Can't stay still." She replied.

Harrison blinked and then kissed her cheek. Taking some of his sister's magic, her restless energy suddenly subside.

"Nee-chan's magic taste like chocolate and treacle tart." He licked his lips.s


	2. The Trickster and his Queen

The Trickster and his Queen 1

Summary;

Everything is been destroyed once the End came. With the mixture of the dreaded Potter Luck and Death's irritation about Thanos since He is not a freaking girl to be woo-ed, damn it! So he took his Master's and her husband's Souls in order to stop these annoying nonsense aka. Infinity War.

Timeline; Hogwarts Fifth year,

Avengers Assemble

0000

A sharp and painful scream cut the silence upon the Dursley's Household. Accompanying it was the crashing of the corrupted blood wards that stops her from leaving.

Startling mismatch emerald and ruby eyes opened as she snarled once the magical blocks and potions had been purge in her malnourish fifteen year old body. Standing up from her cot, she looked at her appearance upon her broken mirror.

The purging is immediate and swift, as Death wrapped his skeletal arms around her shoulders. Her massive hand me downs was burned from her body only to be replaced by a baby blue tube ball gown with snowflake design partnered with a long sleeve bolero with the same design. In her neck was the deathly hallows brooch.

Her hair was now tied into an elegant braided bun as uneven bangs covered her forehead. Lastly, in her fingers were the merge Lordship rings of Potter, Peverel, Black and Slytherin along the new ring for the Resurrection stone and her wedding ring.

"We need to go, Mistress." Death whispered in her ear.

"Indeed." The Invisibility Cloak wrapped itself on her, covering her body. In addition, it now had fur piping on its sleeves and neck as the Elder wand found itself used as a hair ornament. "Does this makes me an adult now?"

"You are in your twenty three year old body. After dealing with your wayward of a husband, you had the free rein on how to destroy Riddle."

"Good." A silvery white rapier with seven colored jewels appeared in her hand. Pulling the Elder wand from her hair, she inserted it on the rapier's handle.

Each jewel glowed into life as she pressed the hidden trigger. The jewels stopped from glowing minus the green one. Slamming the rapier on the floor, a large mirror shard appeared.

The Order appeared just as the Mirror shattered, leaving snowflakes in her wake.

0000

Stark Tower,

Lady Belladonna Grace Laufeyson nee Potter-Black-Peverel-Slytherin cannot help but to face palm seeing the sheer destruction around her.

"I know I am going to deal with too much property damage but I never expected this scale. ." she complained before entering the main living room. "You could have awaken me a few days earlier, ya know?"

"You could say I wanted to see the tongue lashing of the year, Mistress~" Death told her as he floated behind her.

"You just wanted to prank him." Belladonna looked up. "Hello, Jarvis. Can I speak with you? My name is Belladonna Grace Laufeyson. And yes, I'm the idiot's wife."

"Oh, are you referring about Loki Odinson?"

"It is indeed his adopted name. However, he finally taken the Laufeyson name a few years before we met. .right?" Bella turned towards the floating hooded figure beside her.

"Yes, I think so. Why the hell have you been asking me about your husband's deeds, anyway? Isn't that your job?"

She threw him a deadpan look. "You had the most information about them, baka. Should I remind you that you are the one who brought me here in the Avenger's Tower ten years from now? You know what, time travel makes my head hurt. I'm so going to get drunk after this shit." Bella ignored the cackling entity much to Jarvis exasperation as she went towards the cupboards and brew herself some tea. "And Jarvis?"

"Yes, Ms. Laufeyson?"

"Please call me Ella. I will give you my bank account where you will take the cost of damage. All I would need is the receipt. Will be it okay?"

"If you say so, Ms. Ella."

Belladonna took a sip of her tea just in time when Tony Stark came crashing beside her.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Did I just see a sexy hot babe drinking tea in my living room?" The Billionaire asked as Ella (Belladonna) watched him in amusement.

"Unfortunately, this sexy hot babe drinking tea in your living room is out of the market." Standing up, her gown transformed into a black skimpy mini dress partnered with five inch wedge thigh high heels with green piping. A pair of black arm length finger less gloves adorned her arms.

A pair of daggers appeared in her hand with the same design of Endallia, her rapier. On those daggers attached where very long chains with circular holders.

"Now then, time to wake up my husband." She giggled softly as she walked out towards the balcony where Loki is.

Dark blue eyes met her mismatch ones as Ella went on defensive form.

"Who are you, woman?"

"Once you wake up from your nightmare, darling~" she laughed out loud as Loki snarled at her and start attacking.

Tony Stark watched in shock as Ella stab Loki in under his left shoulder and slammed him around the balcony before kicking him in the stomach. And no, he is not drooling especially when he saw her black underwear.

(But he would admit he was now scared of her when she kicked Loki sending the poor bastard twenty feet above the ground before slamming his head repeatedly.)

"Is that even necessary?" Tony whined.

"Yes. Hubby is been controlled by those morons." Ella pointed out the Chitauri Fleet. "Anyway, Endallia."

Her rapier appeared once the daggers disappears. Tapping it on the scepter, Endallia absorbed enough magic for her to use. The said rapier glittered before stopping into three colors of green, black and red.

"Enuma," A large magical circle of the Deathly Hallows appeared closing the worm hole. "Elish."

Each Chitauri was enclosed into a scaled shield and abruptly turned into dust while a powerful black and red beam hit the wormhole. The Magical Circle contained the backslash that should happen, making MACUSA sigh in relief even though they are clueless who is the newest Lord/Lady Peverel.

Tapping the scepter once again, Ella waved it as the destroyed buildings and roads start fixing by themselves. She may fix everything but she cannot return the lives that had been lost.

As her battle clothes turned back on its usual gown, she approach the scepter and secretly took the Infinity Stone imbedded on it before feeding it to Death. The said entity start cackling evilly before dropping a black and green folder on the table.

"Oi, bastard! I'm not going to start working those abominations until I had hubby back on his self!" Ella shouted as she picked up various of ingredients to make . .late lunch for everyone.

"Granted since you gave me candy." Death cackled as he vanished.

"Insane entities, My Gods." She rolled her eyes then snapped her fingers. The still unconscious Loki then was dropped in a sofa with scaled shield protection imprisoning the Prince of Asgard. "Jarvis, do you think Tony would like some shawarma?"

"You can make shawarma?!" the said man appeared beside her.

"Yes. According to what the future Clint Barton told me, the first meal you shared along the Avengers is Shawarma." Ella giggled softly as she used magic to cook faster. "If Jarvis is searching about me, try the name Belladonna Potter."

"Ms. Ella is a British Witch, it seems." Jarvis spoke. "Aren't you supposed to be fifteen?"

"When I turned back in time, my whole power and soul was taken along my memories. In all intents and purposes, I am twenty three years old adult mage and fully married. In addition, all my Ladyship is activated. However, I do not know if my Title as the Queen of Jotunheim is activated." Ella's eyes landed upon her still unconscious husband.

"To answer your question, My Queen, all of your previous titles are activated." Death once again appeared and wrapped his skeletal arms around her shoulders, scaring the shit out of Avengers. "As my beloved Mistress, you can just take Laufeyson back on your wing. I know you had several choice of . . words. . for Odin."

"Understatement of the year, Death." Ella's eyes flashed into gold with blood red streaks. "I, Lady Belladonna Grace Laufeyson nee Potter-Black-Peverel-Slytherin, do hereby take Loki Laufeyson nee Odinson in my wing as the Ninth Mistress of Death, Lord Augustine Mortem's equal and my Husband. Time has no hold in Death and Death holds no time. So I swear, as Death is my Friend and Equal, my Witness and my Brother. As I say,"

"So mote it be, Beloved Sister and Mistress." Death or rather Augustine answered as Loki's wedding ring appeared on his palm. Giving the said ring upon his Master, Ella accepted it and kissed the rune sketch around it.

"Anyhow~!" She clap her hands, startling the Avengers. "Who wants Shawarma? Bear in mind that I made several cuisines too. And Tony? No forcing Captain on liking shawarma."

"Why?!"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Baka. Captain cannot stomach beef unless cooked very thoroughly. If you noticed, I prepared every ones favorites. . . that I remember correctly. I know every one of you are itching for explanation of what or who I am. I would like to explain once the idiot is fully awake." With a wave of her hand, she served all the food she made. "Would you like to have lunch? Good work for dealing with those cockroaches~"

"Lunch please." Captain America aka. Steve Rogers replied.

"Well then, please dig in~"

0000

When Loki woke up, the first thing he searched is his lovely wife.

"Ella. ." he whispered as he noticed the warm body hugging him.

Mismatch emerald and ruby eyes met his own dark green ones.

"Lu?" she whispered, afraid that it's only a dream. "You remember me?"

The current King of Jotunheim cradle his wife's face and gave her a long passionate kiss earning him a goofy queen. He was about to rip her night gown when his he heard some chains ringing.

"My, oh my, My naughty, naughty queen~" Loki's eyes flashed in mischief. "Do you really think those chains would stop me from ravishing you?"

"Lu. .! Stop turning my mind into goo!" Ella complained as she squirm underneath the Trickster God. Her hands found his silky hair as Loki bit her neck where a well detailed mate mark is. "LOKI!"

The said bastard only smirked and eject his Jotun magic on the mark, further making his wife more than a well-loved goo.

"Beautiful~" Loki whispered as he watched her break under him. "So, so beautiful, my wife, my queen~"

"L-Lu. ." Ella's trying to chase her breath as her husband buried his face in her neck. As her mind cleared from its lustful thoughts, she hugged him. "Welcome back, Loki. We are currently in Stark Tower. Two days ago, you send a colony of Chitauri here."

"I thought it was Avengers Tower."

"We are in the past, darling~"

Huh?

Loki stared at her like she was insane. "Dear?"

"Lu, we turned back time. Last time I saw you, you are dying in my arms." Ella sat up from the bed. "We are currently in the same floor which Tony gave to you when you finally redeem."

"Last time, I had a nuzzle in my mouth." Loki remembered bitterly. "And why do I have a killer headache like the time you kicked me out of the Castle because I ate your stash of treacle tart?"

The Mistress of Death blushed down the roots of her hair. "Um, I. . I needed to beat you rather badly. . so. .you could free yourself from Thanos' control. ." she avoided his graze and twirled her hair weakly. "Um. . sorry?"

Loki gave her a deadpan look before tickling the shit out of her.

Ella's laughter greeted the rest of the Avengers when they entered Loki's floor.

"Reindeer games! We're entering!!" Tony shouted, earning a startled shriek from Ella.

"DON'T ENTER YET, PERVERT!!" The young woman shouted as she magic her night gown into a simple loose green sweater and shorts. "I'm decent!"

"Stark. . " Loki growled lowly as he pulled Ella on his lap.

"Lu, behave. They don't remember." She leaned on his chest. "Good morning,"

"Good morning, Brother, sister-in-law." Thor's booming voice made Ella flinch a bit.

"Thor, indoor voice, damn it!" Loki's eyes flashed into Blood red. "Ella doesn't like loud voices!"

"Lu, it's okay." Ella raised her palm which is coated with magic. She gently rake her husband's hair. "Calm down, I'm here."

The Prince of Asgard and King of Jotunheim inhaled her scent as he allowed his wife cuddling him.

"So~ who exactly are you, Ms. Belladonna Grace Laufeyson nee Potter-Black-Peverel?" Tony asked as they found themselves seats inside the room.

"I am Loki's wife and the current Queen of Jotunheim." Ella told them as she snap her fingers thrice.

Kreacher, the Black House Elf appeared.

"Mistress calls for Kreacher?"

"Hello, Kreacher. I'm glad to see you once again. Would you serve us some breakfast? Ask Dobby and Winky for help since you know my Hubby is a bottomless pit." She told him. "Along with our team. May I also asked for the newest paper of Daily Prophet? And oh, don't tell them where I am."

"Of course, Mistress Snow." Kreacher bow his head.

"ah! Before I forget, change in your uniform!"

"Yes, Mistress." Then, he vanished with a pop.

Three seconds later, a large buffet table appeared which is full of food.

"What the hell was that?" Clint Barton asked.

"House elves. Kreacher is the Head Elf of Black Family. They are similar to Brownies. Give them clothes, say goodbye." Ella replied as she stood up and transfigure enough seats for them. "Oh? Director Fury won't join us or Agent Coulson?"

"Phil is dead." Natasha Romanoff replied.

"Wrong. He is still alive just in coma." The Mistress of death told them as she prepared tea for her and her husband. "I should know, since I would feel and know each of them."

"When did you marry Reindeer games?" Tony asked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly making her giggle.

"Fifteen years from now, five years after we first met in Egypt." Ella replied as Loki once again pulled her into his lap. "Lu! Behave!"

"Don't tell them especially Stark. You know how gossip diva is that man." Loki reprimanded her as he start feeding her some strawberries.

"Don't be that bad, Lu~ You're just bitter that you lost on that prank war between you and Tony~" Ella's giggles turned into full laughter as he tickle her once again. "LOKI!"

"Huh, he is way different from the annoying melodramatic madman Ella slammed on the floor repeatedly yesterday." Clint commented.

"She actually kicked him pretty hard on the balls before dragging him on my glass windows." Tony added.

"Please refrain on embarrassing me!!" Ella shouted in embarrassment.

A flash of fire suddenly startled them. The Queen of Jotunheim immediately rolled on the ground as a phoenix start chasing her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Loki shouted as he called his ice and slammed his fist over his palm, freezing the self-roasting chicken.

"Cleave, Endallia!" Ella called out as her rapier transformed into a blood red lance. "Gae . . Bolg!" throwing it on the frozen bird, Endallia obliterated Fawkes' heart, forcing it into a premature Burning Day.

"W-wha.. what the hell?!" Tony scrambled from his seat as a chick came out of the ashes.

"That's Fawkes, the Headmaster's pet phoenix." Ella wrapped her arms upon her husband. "It appears he ordered him to retrieve me once again."

Fawkes chirp indignantly.

"Of course I would retaliate. You are going to take my wife from me." Loki snarled as parts of his skin turned blue.

"I won't go back to the people who had been preparing me to become a pig for slaughter, Fawkes! I already died for the Greater Good and I won't do it again! That old goat already took my Happy Ending from me, I won't allow him to do it once again! Once is enough, damn it!"

The Phoenix chirp sadly.

"Mistress Snow, should I throw that annoying bird away?" Kreacher asked as he gave his Mistress those newspaper she asked for.

"I think I had Rule Breaker in my pocket so I could cut off the bond between Dumbledore and him." Ella pulled out an incarnated dagger from her pocket space.

Fawkes immediately thrilled happily making every one did a double take.

"It appears the bond is illegal." Loki spoke as his wife stab the chick, shattering the illegal binds from the said Phoenix Chick.

"Rule Breaker?" the genius immediately start analyzing the said zigzag dagger.

"Only women can use Rule Breaker. They are used to destroy any magical contract and in order to earn its allegiance, you should be a bitter woman who is left by her lover in exchange of a younger woman. . so it said." Ella explained before hiding Rule Breaker. "Since I manage to earn their alliance when I was illegally contracted to marry my so called Blood Traitor of a friend. When Blaise Zabini told me that I could use the idiot as a meat shield while searching for my true hubby, I just kept drugging him."

"Before that, you told me that you trick him into his animal form and then neutralize him, right?" Loki chuckled darkly as he cup her cheek.

"Yup~! Rule Breaker loved that!"

She's scary!! Tony, Clint, Thor and Steve thought in terror.

"Oh, you're a vet?" Natasha asked.

"I was an sought after Auror, then vet and Curse Breaker. I manage to finish my Law and Medicine Studies before I married the God of Lies and Mischief. It was fascinating because I was cursed of 'I must not tell lies' via blood quill. Speaking of which. ." Ella raised her hand.

It was smooth.

"The scar is gone."

"Maybe Augustine thought you do not need the reminder?" Loki asked as he kissed the back of her palm along her wedding ring. "Since we are back, Will you marry me once again?"

"Maybe. ." Ella paused as her mind analyze those words. "What?!"

"Will you marry me again?"

"Of course!"

"Cheap." Tony complained but then shiver in fear when they heard insane cackling from the background.

"Death! Stop scaring the shit out of my friends!"

"Don't stop my fun, Mistress~"

"Behave, Baka!"


End file.
